A Dark Future
by Fire230
Summary: When a dark power threatens to destroy Arendelle, Elsa and Anna must seek the help of Repunzel and Eugene in order to save their kingdoms and each other from complete destruction.
1. The Beginning of the End

**I Do not own any Frozen or Tangled characters involved **

A figure stood on the edge of an overhang that stared out at the kingdom of Arendelle. The bright sun and green leaves made the kingdom look more lively than it really was. With the mountains in the background and the sun starting to rise it could have been mistaken for a painted masterpiece.

"Arendelle. It certainly looks lively." The figure said.

The figure had a black cloak that hid his face completely in darkness. No eye light could be seen through its hood. The chest plate and everything else was made of black metal and when the figure breathed it would come out like a puff of grey mist.

"If what I've heard is true then the ruler of this land... is the Snow Queen. I'll see for myself whether these... rumors are true or not. But I can't go down there right away. I can't lead any suspicions on who I am." The figure said.

The figure raised his hand toward the sky and an orb of darkness was conjured. He threw it to the ground and it exploded. Out of the black smoke came an army of 100 dark creatures with red eyes that flickered from black to red.

"Now go. Destroy whatever and whoever you have to. But you will not come back without her. I want her alive." The figure said.

The figure snapped his fingers and the creatures marched in no particular order down to Arendelle. As they neared Arendelle the figure laughed evilly.

"Now Snow Queen... show me the true power of ice and snow. And when you do... I'll be waiting."


	2. For the Sake of Others

I Do not own any Frozen Tangled Characters in this story.

Elsa stared out her open window with her hands folded neatly in front of her. With the death of her parents being only three years ago and four months after the great thaw there was a lot on her mind. The wind brushed over her face and brought a relaxing comfort to her mind. Making her feel safe once again. Ever since the great thaw, Elsa and Anna's relationship had become stronger. Kristoff, Anna's now husband had moved in to the castle shortly after they were married. That was one of the happiest days of Elsa's life considering she didn't have many good ones to compare it to.

"It's too quiet around here," Elsa thought.

Suddenly, she heard mad footsteps coming a little ways down the hall.

"I spoke too soon I guess." She said quietly.

The door flung open and Anna was out of breath panting.

"Hi." Anna said still gasping for breath.

"Hi. Why were you sprinting down the hall like a mad man?" Elsa asked.

Anna walked over to her and handed Elsa a letter then sat down in the closest chair she could find.

"Who's this from?" Elsa asked opening the envelope.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Anna said.

"So you just came sprinting into my room for nothing?" Elsa asked.

"I came in here for something but I can't remember what. All I know is that it had to do with that letter." Anna said.

Elsa pulled the piece of paper out and started to read it in her head.

"Corona." Elsa said out loud.

Anna's head shot up alertly.

"I remember now. The King and Queen wanted to come for a visit. They said they would bring our cousins so we could meet them or something." Anna said.

"Cousins?" Elsa thought to herself. "I don't remember our parents telling us about cousins."

Elsa smiled and put the letter back in the envelope then set it down on her desk.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

Elsa chuckled slightly then went back to look out the window.

"The thought." Elsa said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"If we do have cousins then we'll be meeting family we never even knew we had before." Elsa said.

Anna thought it over then laughed a little herself.

"It certainly is a weird thought." Anna said.

Anna walked up beside Elsa and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and closed her eyes. Elsa smiled at Anna's action then put on a serious face. Anna felt Elsa's muscles tense and she lifted her head and saw Elsa's expression.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked at her and smiled.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Elsa said.

Elsa's expression turned back to serious.

"Something in the air. It gives me this uneasy feeling. Like everything is going to change right…"

Elsa's thought was cut off and interrupted by her door being flung open. Kai walked in panting and an expression of fear on his face.

"Now." Elsa thought.

"Kai what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Creatures." Kai said still trying to catch his breath.

Anna's expression turned astonished.

"A whole entire army is coming from the northern border. There's about 100 of them and they're unstoppable." Kai said.

"What do you mean unstoppable?" Anna asked. "Nothing is unstoppable."

"But these creatures are. One of them single handedly wiped out a fraction of our army." Kai said. "All of them the entire army has some kind of energy inside them. When they throw their hands forward they shoot something. Like an orb of darkness."

Anna looked at Elsa horrified.

"What do we do?" Anna asked.

"They're after me. I'm positive." Elsa thought.

A sword made out of pure ice appeared in Elsa's hand.

"Tell every guard you can to report to the northern border at once." Elsa ordered.

Kai sprinted back out of the room.

"You can't be serious." Anna said.

Elsa put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"I can't just do nothing in a situation like this." Elsa said.

"But if you do something you'll die!" Anna argued.

"Then so be it." Elsa said back.

Anna's expression turned to fear.

"If these creatures are unstoppable we can at least delay them. Your job will be to evacuate everyone safely out of the kingdom. Kristoff too." Elsa said. "I promise I'll do what I can to come back to you." Elsa whispered.

With that Elsa and Anna went their separate ways and a fight that would decide the fate of the entire region would begin.


	3. A Look at the Future

I Do not own any Frozen Tangled Characters in this story.

Ahh!" A guard shouted.

A creature approached the guard and raised its dark hand. Just before it could finish off the guard it was struck with icicles that pierced its upper body and legs. It shrieked in pain then dissolved into specs of dark energy. Elsa walked over to the guard and helped him up.

"Perfect timing as usual your Majesty. Thank you." The guard said.

"There's no need for gratitued Raymon." Elsa said. "How many of these things are there?"

"We haven't even been able to scratch their offensive lines. There's about 100 of them." Raymon said.

Raymon was Arendelle's captain of the guard and was by far the best soldier in the kingdom.

"How many men do you have left?" Elsa asked.

"These creatures have wiped out more than half. We sent 200 and now we only have fifty." Raymon said.

This shook Elsa to the core. Her army had bigger numbers but in just five minutes her army was cut down more than half.

"These creatures are probably magical. If I use my magic to cancel out theirs I could kill them all in one hit." Elsa thought.

Elsa built up power in her hands.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Elsa thought.

She spread her hands in different directions and sent icicles flying everywhere making sure not to hit any of her men in the process. The battle field was sprinkled with energy from the defeated creatures and the men of Arendelle let out a victorious cry but Elsa remained serious.

"It's not over." Elsa thought.

A wind started to blow. Strong enough to direct everyones attention to the way the wind was blowing. It blew stronger ad stronger until the wind formed a dark swirling vortex that built up to human height. The vortex exploded outward and the wind ceased immediately. In the spot where the vortex was there was now a human figure in a black cloak standing in the same spot. The hood of the cloak completely hid the figures face. All you could see was darkness. The figure was slightly taller than Elsa and was decently thin. The figure started to clap then stopped before it spoke.

"So the rumors are true. You are the Snow Queen after all. I'm impressed Elsa." The figure said.

The figures voice was deep and dark and it had a slight rasp to it. The voice was enough to send chills down any spine and the mere image of the figure was enough to cause a slight retreat. Elsa almost stepped back out of fear but she stood her ground.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Elsa questioned.

"I have my reasons. And I also have the right to not tell you what I don't want you to know." The figure said.

Raymon clenched his fist in anger.

"How dare..."

Elsa put a hand up signaling Raymon to stop.

"I have to say I'm kind of surprised. I imagined you differently Snow Queen." The figure said.

The figure looked at the castle.

"That castle is so dull don't you think. I thought that you would be living..."

The figure pointed upward to the ice palace that Elsa had made the day she ran away from her coronation.

"Up there." The figure finished.

Elsa's expression turned angry.

"How do you know about that?" Elsa asked.

"I know plenty about you and your sister, but like I said I have my reasons. But, let's just say I have a habit of being in the right place at the right time." The figure said putting his hand back at his side.

"He knows about the coronation. But I didn't see him there... No way. He can't be..." Elsa thought. "Take off the hood Hans I know it's you."

The figure smirked then went into an uncontainable laugh.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

The figure's laughter ceased.

"I can see why you would think I would be Hans but I'm nowhere near that man's stupidity. He rushed everything but I believe that good things come to those who wait and that's exactly what I'm going to do." The figure said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

The figured turned his back to them.

"Your kingdom... will soon belong to me." The figure said.

Elsa almost broke into laughter but contained herself.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" She asked.

"Time is on my side young Queen. Which is something you don't have and I have a luxury of." The figure said.

"He's right. With the Southern Isles waiting for any gaps to open in our defenses this is all they need to destroy us. But then Arendelle would belong to the Southern Isles not who or what this thing is." Elsa thought.

"I know what you're thinking and you're off by a mile." The figure said.

"So what is your real plan?" Elsa asked.

"Like I would ever tell you. But we can always... improvise." The figure said evilly.

The figure raised its hand and snapped its fingers and the field turned to darkness. Only the sounds of the soon to be dead or wounded could be heard. Once the darkness subsided, Elsa was standing in the middle of a circle with dead guards. The only one who was still alive was Raymon and he was on his knees shaking uncontrollably in fear.

"Remember my name Snow Queen. Because I know you will from this moment on." The figure said.

The same dark vortex started to build up again.

"My name is... Drago. The King of the Dead." The figure said.

The vortex swallowed Drago up whole and when it exploded he was no where to be seen.


	4. Don't Worry

I Do not own any Frozen Tangled Characters in this story.

Anna and Kristoff stood at the southern border of Arendelle which was where they were safest. Considering the battle was on the other side of the Kingdom. Everyone, especially Anna had one question. What was going on? Anna walked to an near by stream and took a quick drink.

"What's happening over there? I need to know but I can't leave Kristoff by himself." Anna thought. Anna stood up and looked at the sky.

"I just need a sign. Then I can stop worrying so much and actually think straight. But the truth is..."

Anna started to walk back to the crowd of villagers.

"Until I know she's ok I'll never be sure of anything. What if she's... no. I can't think like that. She's fine. I know she is." Anna thought.

Anna stopped walking and looked North.

"You ok?" Someone asked.

Anna turned around and saw Kristoff walking toward her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Anna said looking back.

"You know you're not fooling anyone. I know how worried you are about her. She's fine Anna. I know your sister well enough to know that she will come back. She's determined to see you again. And she will. I promise you." Kristoff said trying to lighten the mood.

"But what if she isn't?" Anna questioned. "I just need a sign. A flare or something. I just need to know she's ok." Anna said.

Anna's wish was granted and a snowflake appeared in the air.

"Go Anna. I'll stay here and keep things calm." Kristoff said.

Anna gave him a grateful smile then sprinted in the direction of the snowflake that was still shinning brightly in the clear blue sky.

* * *

><p>Anna arrived at the battle filed and saw Elsa and Raymon waiting for her.<p>

"I told you she'd come." Elsa said.

"I'm not surprised." Raymon said.

Anna stopped cold when she saw the bodies of dead guards sprawled on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Anna asked kneeling down beside a guard to look at his wound.

"The truth is we don't know. We were blinded." Elsa said.

"Blinded? By what?" Anna asked.

"More like consumed. One second we're standing face to face with this guy and the next we're consumed by darkness. The darkness faded and this is what I saw." Raymon said.

Anna examined the wound of the guard closely then moved to the next guard and they were similar.

"They look like sword slashes." Anna said.

"They look like that yes but I don't think it was a sword. I think it might be something different. Although it's hard to say. We still don't know much about this man. But he knows plenty about us." Elsa said.

"Who or what are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"He had a name. It was... Drago. He said that... Arendelle will belong to him in time." Elsa said.

"If he can do this I believe him." Raymon said.

"That's what this was meant to do. This was a demonstration. A warning that if we don't cooperate this is what will happen." Elsa explained.

"What will you do?" Raymon asked.

Elsa hesitated.

"This wasn't even a fraction of his full power. If he can be more destructive than this I... I don't know what I' gonna do." Elsa answered.

Elsa clenched her fist.

"This is what he meant. It's only a matter of time before he has me cornered. Slowly but surely he'll reveal his full power to us. He'll keep making me overwhelmed until I crack and give up. But his true intentions haven't been revealed yet so it's difficult to jump to conclusions. 13 days. I'll monitor his actions and keep track of the damage he does. I'll send spies to each kingdom and have them send reports. As for the Southern Isles I'll monitor that from a safe distance. At the end of these thirteen days I'll average all the damage he's done. That will give me the percentage of power he has left to show... and that's what I'll prepare for." Elsa thought.

Elsa relaxed her grip.

"We're going back to the kingdom. If anyone asks, everything is fine. Tell the families of the dead soldiers in private and tell them nothing of this encounter." Elsa said.

The three of them started to walk back to the evacuation point.

"Do you have a decision your Majesty?" Raymon asked.

"No. Not yet." Elsa answered.

"You have a plan don't you?" Anna whispered.

"But he doesn't know that." Elsa whispered back. "I'll tell you when we're back at the castle."

After a couple minutes the three of them arrived at the evacuation point. Kristoff ran over to Anna clearly glad to see her.

"Thank goodness you're both ok. I was starting to get worried." Kristoff said.

"Raymon, take a group of guards and take the dead bodies to the cemetery for burial. Kristoff, announce to everyone here that everything is fine and it's safe to go back in the kingdom." Elsa said.

Elsa took Anna's arm and started to lead her toward the kingdom.

"And we need to have a little talk." Elsa said quietly.

Elsa let go of Anna's arm and they started to walk at a normal pace.

"So what's your plan?" Anna asked.

"I can't go into to much detail because our time is limited. But whether the plan works or not is what I'm worried about. As for setback I can plan for those later. But right now I have more important things to do." Elsa said.

As they walked they came across an apple tree. All of the apples were in perfect harvest condition.

"You're not the slightest bit worried?" Anna asked.

Elsa walked over to the tree and took down two apples.

"About what?" Elsa asked.

She tossed an apple to Anna and she caught it with one hand.

"Your plan. If something goes wrong you could..."

Anna could say the last word. All she could do was stare at the apple. She was shaken from her trans when she felt a gentle had on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Elsa smiling gently at her.

"Don't worry about me." Elsa said.

Anna hesitated for a second then smiled.

"Ok. I won't." Anna said.

"Promise?" Elsa asked.

"Promise." Anna responded.

Elsa smiled back at her and they continued to walk back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Drago held an orb of dark energy in his hand that projected Elsa and Anna.<p>

"I know you Snow Queen. I know how much you'd sacrifice for those you care about. And because of that..."

Drago closed his hand and the orb was crushed leaving nothing but specs of energy.

"You will be destroyed."


	5. Drawing Near

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

25 guards walked down the hall toward Elsa's office.

"What do you think this is about?" A guard asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Raymon said.

Raymon opened the door and the guards all lined up in front of Elsa who had Anna and Kai at either side of her.

"You called your Majesty." Raymon said crossing a hand over his body and bowing.

"Yes. I need each of you to spread yourselves out between every kingdom in the region even small ones. You can figure out who goes where on your own. That is all." Elsa finished.

With that the guards left the room.

"What are you thinking?" Kai asked.

"Relax Kai." Elsa said.

Elsa stood up and looked out the window.

"I'm sending them to monitor each kingdom for thirteen days. They'll dress like a citizen of that kingdom and when those thirteen days pass they'll return." Elsa said.

"But why send them there all by themselves?" Kai questioned.

"Well let's see. Would you send a whole army to a kingdom? They would think we're invading which would tear holes in trade and trust." Elsa explained.

"That does make sense." Kai said.

"But why are you doing this? Anna asked.

"It's a test." Elsa said.

"What do you mean a test?" Anna asked.

"Drago only showed a fraction of his power. Knowing him he'll reveal it slowly. Within this thirteen day period I'll keep track of the damage he's done. Then when it's over I'll figure out how much power he hasn't revealed yet and prepare for that." Elsa explained.

Elsa took a deep breath.

"It's only a matter of time..." Elsa thought.

Elsa turned to face Anna and Kai.

"Kai you're excused." Elsa said.

Kai bowed and exited the room.

"You may think you have the edge Drago..." Elsa thought.

Elsa smirked.

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on."

* * *

><p>Drago passed an orb of dark energy from hand to hand.<p>

"I'm bored." Drago said out loud.

Drago held the orb in one hand and it projected Arendelle guards descending in all different directions.

"So she's trying to monitor my actions through her guards. Knowing that I have more power to reveal. She really is clever." Drago said.

Drago smirked and changed the projection s it showed Elsa.

"Very well, I'll play along with your little game." Drago said.

Drago waved his free hand and a small platoon of dark creatures appeared before him and they all got down on one knee.

"Go to Corona. Destroy no more than 20% of the kingdom. 10% percent at the least. Is that understood?" Drago asked.

All the creatures nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Good. Now go." Drago ordered.

With the order all the creatures departed.


	6. New and Old

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved.**

"I'm so excited!" Repunzel said jumping up and down.

"We leave tomorrow. You should start packing Repunzel." The Queen said.

The Queen left Repunzel and Eugene standing side by side.

"It's been a while since we've been there hasn't it. Four months." Eugene said.

Repunzel looked excitedly out the window.

"We'll finally be able to see each other again. Elsa. Anna." Repunzel thought.

Repunzel noticed strange movement at the horizon. She squinted to try and get a better look. An outline of a human figure suddenly turned into a hundred.

"What is that?" Repunzel asked quietly.

Repunzel sprinted out the door and ran after her mother. The Queen turned around and saw Repunzel rushing toward her.

"What's wrong?" The Queen asked.

"An army, coming from the northern border. They're moving fast." Repunzel said.

"What?" The Queen asked.

The Queen opened the doors to the balcony and saw the army approaching.

"Repunzel go. Warn your father and Eugene at once." The Queen ordered.

Repunzel sprinted in the opposite direction. While the Queen stared out the window.

"She's quick on her feet isn't she." Someone said.

The Queen turned around and saw Drago standing across from her.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked.

"I'm not here to hurt you. You may not remember me but we met a while back. You have nothing to worry about." Drago said. "Although it's not me you should be worried about."

Drago held out his hand and a projection of Eugene, Repunzel, Elsa, and Anna was shown.

"It's them." Drago said.

The Queens expression turned angry.

"What do you want with them?" The Queen asked.

"My intentions are of no concern to you or anyone else. In fact she asked me the excat same question." Drago said "But my real reason..."

Drago crushed the orb of energy in his hand and the Queen stepped back out of fear.

"Why are you doing this?" The Queen asked.

"That will be revealed in time." Drago said.

A vortex started to build up around Drago.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked.

"Drago." He answered just before the vortex engulfed him.

The vortex exploded and Drago was nowhere to be seen. The Queen looked out the balcony and the army slowly disappeared one by one until it was just an empty field.

"He's going to kill them. All of them." The Queen said quietly.

The Queen took one deep breath after another.

"They can't know. I have to keep this a secret." The Queen said out loud.

"Well you're not doing a very good job." Someone said.

The Queen turned her head and saw Repunzel, Eugene, and the King walking toward her.

"Are you ok? You look kind of pale." Repunzel asked.

The Queen stood up and straightened her back.

"I'm fine." The Queen said.

The Queen's eyes wandered for a few seconds then she looked directly at Repunzel.

"Pack your things. You're leaving for Arendelle now." The Queen said.

A wide smiled crept on to Repunzel's face. She jumped up in joy and grabbed Eugene's arm and he was dragged out of the room. The King looked at the Queen slightly confused.

"You're sending them away aren't you." The King guessed.

The Queen nodded her head.

"I have to. It's the only way we can guarantee their safety. If they stay here they'll die." The Queen said.

"Why do you say that?" The King asked.

"I just... have a feeling." The Queen said looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Drago laughed evilly at the projection in his hand.<p>

"This is perfect. It's all going exactly as I planned. Now they'll all be in the same place at the same time. It amazes me how gullible they all are." Drago said out loud.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone." A voice said.

The projection faded and Drago looked up and saw Mother Gothel approaching him.

"How could I forget. But I won't be needing you yet. I have another plan in mind for right now." Drago said.

Drago laughed sightly and snapped his fingers.

Soon two figures emerged from black smoke.= and Mother Gothel's mouth went agape.

"That's impossible. You found their bodies. But how. I thought they were lost at sea." Mother Gothel said.

Drago stood up from his throne and went over and examined the two figures.

"Your body was a lot more complicated. Yours turned to dust so I had to gather every single spec of dust off the ground. But this was a lot easier than that. The only hard part was locating them. After that everything was easy." Drago said.

"Aren't they the same?" Mother Gothel asked.

"No. They're completely different." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and the color was sapped away from the two figures and they were pale with red eyes.

"By changing their appearances I can play mind games with them." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and the color was returned to the two figures.

"This form will be used to trick their minds."

Drago waved his hand again and the color was sapped away.

"And this form will be used to finish them off. And as for you... I'll send you there at the same time I send them. You can finish off Repunzel and Eugene and they can finish off Elsa and Anna. Is that fair?" Drago asked.

"It's... brilliant." Mother Gothel said.

"I'm glad you think so. You'll depart a few days after they arrive. In the meantime I'll play along with Elsa's little game." Drago said.

Mother Gothel bowed.

"Thank you. For giving me a second chance." Mother Gothel said gratefully.

Drago smirked under his hood.

"Any time." Drago said.

Mother Gothel walked away and left the room soon after. Drago sat back down in his throne.

"One by one the kingdoms will fall to my hand. And when they do I'll be the most powerful being in the world." Drago said out loud.

Drago looked back to the figures that stood in front of him.

"Looks you'll get to see them again after all. Your Majesties."


	7. Desperate Times Desperate Measures

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled ****characters involved.**

Kai walked toward Elsa's office holding a letter in his hand. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Elsa said.

Kai opened the door and stood just before the desk.

"Your Majesty. This came just seconds ago. it's from Corona." Kai said.

Kai set the letter down on the table and left the room. Elsa opened the envelope and started to read. It read:

_Elsa,_

_We have been attacked by an army of creatures that are unknown to any of us. Because of that only Repunzel and Eugene will be coming to Arendelle. By the time you receive this letter they should be at the docks of Arendelle. I would also like to warn you of a man I came into contact with earlier. His name was Drago._

"He knows the King and Queen of Corona?" Elsa thought.

_I will send more details of our conversation later on but there's one more important fact I should mention. Drago plans to kill you all. Even Repunzel and Eugene. All I ask is that you keep them safe from harm until it is safe for them to return home._

_The Queen of Corona._

"What would Drago want with Repunzel and Eugene. Or this is all part of his plan to get us in the exact same spot at the exact same time." Elsa thought.

Elsa stood up and walked out of her office and down the hall.

"Elsa!" A voice called.

Elsa stopped walking and smiled. She turned around and saw Anna sprinting toward her and Kristoff far behind her. Anna stopped in front of Elsa panting and Kristoff casually walked up.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"No not at all. Actually we were just coming to tell you that Repunzel and Eugene are here. They got off the boat a few minutes ago." Kristoff said.

"We were just going to say hi." Anna said still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you coming?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. I needed some fresh air anyway." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect. They'll all be in the same place." Drago said.<p>

Drago stood from his throne and faced mother Gothel and the two figures.

"Go. But remember this is just to confuse them. There shall be no battling. I'll be watching to make sure it goes as I plan." Drago said.

Drago threw his hand to one side and a vortex surrounded the three of them. When the wind faded the three figures were no where to be seen.

* * *

><p>Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff made their way to the docks where Repunzel and Eugene were waiting for them.<p>

"Hey. Long time no see." Eugene said.

Kristoff and Eugene locked hands.

"You're right. So how've you been?" Kristoff asked.

"All is well. How about you?" Eugene asked back.

"Great. Still trying to get a hang of the whole royalty thing though." Kristoff said.

Eugene laughed.

"I know what you mean. It's hard at first but you'll get the hang of it sometime." Eugene reassured.

Repunzel, Anna and Elsa walked toward each other.

"It's been a long time Repunzel." Elsa said.

Repunzel smiled.

"Yes. A very long time indeed." A voice said.

Repunzel's eyes opened wide at the sound of the voice.

"It... it can't be." Repunzel said to herself.

Repunzel turned around and saw Mother Gothel standing across from her.

"I thought I killed you." Eugene said.

"About that. I've been given a second chance." Gothel said.

"From who?" Repunzel questioned.

"King Drago. I'm sure you know of him your Majesty." Gothel said.

Elsa's expression turned angry.

"Speaking of. He sent you a little present." Gothel said in a slight high-pitched voice.

She snapped her fingers and the two figures appeared beside her. Elsa and Anna couldn't believe their eyes.

"It can't be. They're dead." Elsa said.

"They were. Keyword were. Drago has more power than you think. He brought me back to life and my body was pure dust. However,"

Gothel snapped her finger again and the color was sapped from the King and Queen.

"These are just temporary. The color anyway. The bodies are real but everything else isn't. But, I think he could make an exception if you were to join us." Gothel said.

"So this was his plan all along." Elsa thought.

A harsh wind started to blow and a dark vortex appeared behind Gothel. It disappeared and Drago started to walk toward them. He stopped beside Gothel.

"You failed. This wasn't what I wanted you to do." Drago said.

Drago took a step forward.

"It's a pleasure Princess Repunzel, Prince Eugene. I'm honored to meet you in person." Drago said.

"You can cut the formalities. Why are you here?" Elsa questioned.

"So we're in a rush are we? First I have a question for Repunzel then I'll get down to business." Drago said.

Drago turned to Repunzel.

"How old are you Princess?" Drago asked.

"18." Repunzel answered.

Drago turned to Anna.

"And you?" Drago asked.

"18." Anna answered.

Drago chuckled a little bit.

"Enough interrogations. I have news for you. All of you." Drago said. "The King and Queen of Corona... are dead." Drago said.

Repunzel almost fell to her knees but she kept standing. But her eyes were starting to fill with water and they were as wide as they could go.

"As proof of that... here they are." Drago said.

Drago snapped his fingers and the King and Queen of Corona appeared beside the King and Queen of Arendelle and all the color was sapped from their skin. Drago held out his hand and it projected a burning kingdom.

"The kingdom of Corona has been destroyed as well. Next will be Dun Broch. Then Wesselton, after that the Southern Isles. And finally Arendelle." Drago said.

The projection vanished and Drago turned to Repunzel again.

"I hope you're prepared. Because you're next." Drago said.

Drago turned his back to them.

"Let's go." Drago said.

"Yes your Majesty." Gothel said.

A vortex surrounded them and they were out of sight in a few seconds. After they were gone Repunzel dropped to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"No." Repunzel whispered.

Eugene knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her. Elsa clenched both her hands into fists which were soon surrounded by thin layers of frost. Elsa looked at Repunzel.

"I promise you Repunzel, he won't get away with this." Elsa whispered.

Elsa started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

Elsa stopped in her tracks.

"I going to ask our new friend a quick question." Elsa answered.

"You can't go there by yourself are you insane? You'll be killed." Anna argued.

"He won't kill me. He's making sure we suffer. I'll be back in a half an hour. If I don't come back by then you can look for me. But I don't want you to worry while I'm gone. Remember Anna, you promised." Elsa said.

* * *

><p>Drago watched Elsa roam through the forest.<p>

"Look at you. Being the brave one." Drago said.

Drago smirked from under his hood.

"Very well, after all... who am I to turn down a little fun."

The vortex surrounded Drago and he vanished soon after.


	8. True Intentions

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled character involved**

"Drago!" Elsa shouted. "I know you can hear me! Show yourself!" Elsa shouted into nowhere.

A vortex appeared in front of her and Drago appeared seconds later.

"What is it?" Drago asked.

"I have a question for you." Elsa said.

"And you didn't say it earlier? I wonder how much time that would have saved both of us." Drago said.

Elsa's expression turned angry and her hands were covered in a thin layer of frost.

"Well, I'm listening." Drago said.

Elsa relaxed a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa asked.

"This again. I already told you that you don't need to know. It's not like I have any particular reason." Drago said.

"So you killed the King and Queen of Corona and destroyed their kingdom for no reason?" Elsa asked.

"Precisely." Drago answered.

Elsa's eyes opened wide out of astonishment.

"Why?" She asked.

"You want the truth?" Drago asked.

"That would certainly be helpful yes." Elsa said.

"Very well. You want to know the truth then here it is." Drago said. "I was bored."

Elsa was shocked at his answer.

"You were bored? That's why you killed innocent people?" Elsa questioned.

"You're one question just turned into a million more." Drago said.

"Don't change the subject!" Elsa interrupted.

"Then I won't but to answer your question yes. That is why." Drago said. "This world is so... gullible."

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked.

"People think that love and peace is the answer to serenity when in reality it's the exact opposite." Drago said.

"And what if those people are right?" Elsa questioned.

"They're not but you still don't seem t be getting the picture. I thought that someone like you would know the truth best of all." Drago said.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Elsa asked.

"You may not see it yet but we're the same Elsa." Drago said.

"I'm nothing like you and I never will be." Elsa argued.

"Our ambitions aren't the same this is true, but you'll come to see that we bear a lot in common. Like you I was born with my powers and also like you I couldn't control them at first. And I was also casted out by those I loved. But the way we control our powers is completely different." Drago said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Your powers are controlled by love while mine are controlled by hatred. Mine would have been controlled by love but they're not. The reason for that is I learned overtime that there is no such thing as peace. In this world, wherever there is light there will also be shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist there will also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love. The concept of hope is nothing more than giving up. A word that holds no true meaning. Once you realize that your eyes open and you come to see the world in a different, better way." Drago said.

"You're wrong." Elsa said.

"What was that?" Drago asked.

"Hatred is the cause of wars. There's nothing more to it. If you're trying to tell me that me and you are the same... then you better get a reality check. I'm nothing like you and I never will be." Elsa said.

"Foolish girl!" Drago shouted frustratedly.

Drago calmed down and smirked from under his hood.

"If you don't believe me then I'm certain this will make you. What if I were to tell you that your parents died by my hand because of something that happened with me and the King and Queens of Corona and Arendelle." Drago said.

Elsa was speechless at his words.

"I knew your parents. We had a complicated relationship. The same situation with Corona. A couple days before Repunzel and Eugene's wedding I had gotten a sent letter saying that your parents had declared war on me. So as a result, I decided to give them... a fitting end." Drago said. "As for the King and Queen of Corona I held back for a couple years to see how the Queen would react. Because, if he didn't tell you, your father, the King of Arendelle and the Queen of Corona were brother and sister. It turns out that everything had worked out exactly as I planned. The Queen was devastated. So I decided to take advantage of that and wait until her grief was at it's peak. And that time was now."

Elsa was silent.

"This is the reason why you and I are nothing alike." Elsa said.

"I beg to differ. You're a tactical fighter just like I am. I know that you would have done the exact same thing if you were me." Drago retorted.

Elsa didn't want to admit it, but she knew Drago was right.

"Your reasoning still doesn't make sense to me. Why would you kill innocent people when you're bored?" Elsa asked. "I've been called a monster in the past but it's nothing like what you're doing now."

"Haven't you had times when you have nothing else to do? I'm sure you have. You remember it clearly don't you." Drago said. "The point is... this is my version of fun."

"You're nothing but a monster. You're heart is pure blackness." Elsa said.

"Everyone has darkness inside of them. Even you." Drago said.

"That's not true." Elsa denied.

"Don't believe me? Fine. Let's take a look shall we." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and a dark stream started to leak from Elsa's heart. It was lead to Drago's hand and formed a ball. The stream stopped flowing and Elsa dropped to her knees grasping her heart in pain.

"It hurts doesn't it." Drago said.

"What did you just do to me?" Elsa asked over the pain.

"I took your darkness." Drago answered.

Drago took his free hand and conjured a dark orb.

"Well would you look at that." Drago said.

The orb that he took from Elsa was darker than his.

"Do you know what this means?" Drago asked.

Elsa stood up slowly still holding her hand over her heart.

"Enlighten me." She said.

"Your darkness is stronger than mine. It's almost in purest form and when that happens you'll die an unfitting end." Drago said.

"Then why don't you just kill me now?" Elsa asked.

"No." Drago said.

Drago shot the orb of darkness back into Elsa's heart and she dropped to her knees again.

"I'll let you do that yourself." Drago said.

Drago heard footsteps, and behind Elsa he saw figures fast approaching.

"So... she called in the cavalry." Drago said to himself.

Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, and Repunzel rushed in his direction.

"Elsa." Anna said quietly.

Anna ran to Elsa and knelt down beside her. The other three stood behind her looking muderously at Drago.

"What did you do?" Kristoff asked angrily.

"Nothing that will cause her any harm. I was just proving a point." Drago said.

A vortex started to build up around Drago.

"Now listen close and listen well. I will destroy you. And when I do I will do two things. The first will be to kill you all one by one. The second will be taking your power Snow Queen. As well as yours Princess." Drago said.

"But I don't have my powers anymore." Repunzel said quietly.

"In fact I'll be taking all of your powers. But before I leave I'll give you some words of warning. Beware, for if any one of your citizens chooses to defy me I will not hesitate to kill them. And we all know that Kings and Queens would do anything for their people."

The vortex engulfed Drago fully and he disappeared. Anna turned her full attention to Elsa who was still holding on to her heart.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

Anna helped Elsa stand up.

"I'm fine. Thank you Anna." Elsa answered.

"What did he mean he would take our powers? I don't even have mine anymore." Repunzel asked.

"I think I know who we can go to for answers." Kristoff said.

"You lost me." Eugene said.

Anna and Elsa smiled back at him.

"You can introduce them Kristoff." Anna said.

"What do you mean introduce? Where are we going? Ahhh! So many questions I can't think!" Eugene said slightly loud.

Kristoff chuckled.

"We're going to see my family." Kristoff said.

Repunzel and Eugene put on confused expressions but Kristoff just smiled.

* * *

><p>Drago walked back into the long hall that lead to his throne and Gothel was waiting for him.<p>

"I was watching. What did you do?" Gothel asked.

Drago made two dark orbs in each hand.

"I'll give you a quick lesson on dark magic. When you have two dark energies that are somewhat the same in form or strength you can create an invisible link that connects to where the darkness has taken refuge. In other words I can control her heart. I have her life in the palm of my hand. All I have to is..."

Drago crushed the orb in his left hand.

"Crush the source." Drago finished.

Gothel gulped hard and was hesitant to speak.

"You didn't just..."

"No. That was just an example. This is the real thing."

"But that's impossible. You can't kill her from here."

"Oh but I can. And I'll prove it to you. I won't kill her but I'll give you an example."

Drago waved his hand and a projection of Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Repunzel, and Eugene was formed.

"Now. Watch." Drago said.

Drago put pressure on the orb and in the projection Elsa fell to her knees grasping her heart in pain and she started to cough out blood. Drago relaxed his hand and in the projection, Elsa looked like the pain had faded. The orb in Drago's hand faded and Gothel stared at the projection with slight fear in her eyes.

"Did you do what I asked of you?" Drago asked.

Gothel was shaken from her thought.

"Yes. He's here. He's in the prison." Gothel said.

Drago started to walk away.

"Thank you Gothel you've been a big help." Drago said.

Drago walked down hall after hall and came to a staircase that led down into a dark space. His footsteps echoed in the narrow hall. He stepped in front of a cell that had a human figure in it.

"I don't know how you manage to see in hear." The figure said.

"I won't tell you that but I will tell you something you want to hear." Drago said.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, let's just say it involves a little incident in your past."

"I've hd a lot of those."

"I can imagine. With your attitude I can only imagine how many fights you've gotten yourself in to in 23 years."

The figure chuckled.

"It involves... Elsa and Anna." Drago said.

The figure lifted its head and its green eyes shone through the darkness like stars in the dark sky.

"What's in it for me?" The figure asked.

"Your revenge and your own kingdom." Drago said. "Corona to be exact."

The figure stood up but his chains were bound to the floor.

"I've heard a lot about you Hans of the Southern Isles." Drago said.

"And what exactly did you hear?" Hans asked.

"I heard what you tried to do in Arendelle. I was their and I had to say I found every moment of it entertaining."

"At least someone's laughing."

Drago chuckled at his words.

"You have weapons don't you?" Hans asked.

Drago took out two metal hooks from behind his back.

"Hooks?" Hans asked.

"They're more useful than you think." Drago said.

Drago swiftly moved his arm to the side and the metal bars of Hans' cell were split in half. Drago started to walk away.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Hans asked.

Drago stopped walking.

"There will be a time and place for your appearance. Worry not Prince Hans. You'll get your revenge soon." Drago said.

Drago continued walking and his steps echoed through the halls. He opened a pair of wide and tall double doors that lead to a balcony. It stared out at a desolate area. Full of grey. The sky was dark and the only thing you could see was bare bones that looked like the decayed bodies of dead warriors. The wind was gentle and the weather was somewhat warm however, the sun couldn't be seen. The sky made you wonder if there even was one.

"Enjoying the scenery your Higness?" Someone asked.

Drago turned around and saw someone kneeling. It was Near. One of Drago's closest friends and the land of the dead's best fighter only second to Drago himself.

"Near. How have you been my friend?" Drago asked.

Near stood up from his kneeling position and stood beside Drago.

"Well I can't say I've been good. Death isn't exactly pretty." Near said.

Drago chuckled.

"You've still kept your sense of humor I see." Drago said.

"It would appear so." Near said.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"So, you brought Hans here?" Near asked.

"I'll be needing him in time. I can use him to confuse my enemies. With this, he'll get his revenge and I'll have the kingdom of Arendelle. Then after that I'll kill him." Drago said.

"You certainly haven't changed." Near said. "Well, I should probably get going. I have training to do." Near said.

Near walked off in the opposite direction and left Drago to gaze out at the vast emptiness.

"Near." Drago called without looking back.

Near stopped walking.

"Pay respects to your father, and mine if you would." Drago said.

Near started to walk again.

"Will do." Near called back.

Drago stood in silence for a minute.

"Who as that?" Someone asked.

Gothel walked up beside Drago.

"An old friend." Drago answered somewhat depressed.

"Did something happen between you two?" Gothel asked.

"No." Drag answered. "I just have a very troubled past."


	9. Change is Coming

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Eugene, and Repunzel stood in the middle of the Valley of the Living Rock.

"Ook. Are we there yet?" Eugene asked.

"We're here. Pabbie!" Kristoff called.

A rock rolled up to them and opened up.

"Kristoff. How have you been?" Pabbie asked.

"It... talks..." Repunzel said.

"We have a question for you. Do you know a man named Drago?" Kristoff asked.

Pabbie's eyes went wide at the mention of the name.

"Do you know him?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes. I know him. He's one of the most powerful beings in the world. His power feeds off the hatred and sadness of others. Every passing second he grows stronger. Drago saw early on in life that there was more hatred than good in this world and he took advantage of that." Pabbie said.

"There has to be some background to this guy. Is there a reason he does what he does?" Anna asked.

"Drago had a friend. His name was Near." Pabbie started

This grabbed everyone's attention.

"Their fathers had a complicated relationship with the kingdoms of Arendelle, Corona, The Southern Isles, and Dun Broch. The rulers of each kingdom agreed that they had to be taken care of. For they were a threat and could no longer live. They all went to Drago's hide out together. The fight lasted for five long days. Eventually, the rulers defeated both Near and Drago's fathers. That's hoe Drago got his powers. He was so angry that he learned to harness that anger and turn it into power." Pabbie said.

"Who's Near. I understand that he's Drago's friend but is there anything else you could tell us about him?" Anna asked.

"No one really knows who Near is. I know that he's an excellent warrior. Only second to Drago himself. He also has power similar to Drago but his is different. While Drago's power thrives on hatred and sadness, Near's power thrives on peoples emotions not just those two. He can draw power whether the person is angry, mad, happy or sad. That's why Near might even be more powerful than Drago. But Drago has more experience and he's more intelligent." Pabbie said.

"We found marks on guards that looked like sword marks. Do you know what those were?" Elsa asked.

"Drago and Near both have special weapons. Near's weapon is a sword that was carved from the strongest metal in the world. It can't be broken and Near is the only one who can use it. If anyone else tries to wield it, the sword will feed off the soul of the wielder and eventually that person will be nothing but a pale motionless body." Pabbie explained.

"What about Drago?" Repunzel asked.

"Drago's weapons are a little different. Drago has long twin hooks that can sap the soul away from anyone he wishes. Those hooks are strong enough to knock down entire castles in one strike. And with Drago wielding them it could only be more destructive." Pabbie said.

"I still don't get why they want revenge on us." Kristoff said.

"Besides Kristoff you're the heirs to the royals who killed their family. But I feel he has something in mind. A certain way he's planning to get his revenge." Pabbie said putting a hand on his chin.

Suddenly, a harsh wind started to blow in the opposite direction they were facing. A vortex spiraled up and when it exploded, Drago and Near appeared standing side by side.

"You know I'll admit it. I've seen plenty of things in my life but never have I ever seen a talking troll before." Near said.

"Near... Drago..." Pabbie said quietly.

"I have to say Pabbie. You don't do a good job at keeping secrets do you." Drago said.

Pabbie gritted his teeth in anger.

"What do you want Drago?" Pabbie asked.

"You see it's not what we want. It's who." Drago said.

"We didn't come here for a fight." Anna interrupted.

"And neither did we. Just come with us Elsa and no one gets hurt." Drago said.

"Not on your life!" Anna shouted drawing her sword from its sheath and running toward Drago.

"Oh no you don't." Near said.

A sword materialized in Near's hand and he ran toward Anna. They both raised their swords, ready to clash when Drago suddenly appeared in between them. He spread his arms out to each side, and a shock wave sent both Near and Anna flying backwards. Near landed on his feet while Anna landed on her back.

"Enough Near!" Drago shouted.

Drago walked back over to him.

"There will be a time and place for that. Understood." Drago said.

Near bowed his head then looked back at Anna who was being helped up by Kristoff. She started to run forward again until Elsa put her hand out in front of her. Anna backed down soon after.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"Well two things, revenge and power. The truth is Snow Queen I could kill you right here right now if I wanted to. The only reason I'm not is because it would be so much more fun to do that after you witness all your friends die first." Drago said. "Or it could be the other way around."

"That's not gonna happen as long as I'm around." Anna said.

"That's exactly why we have to get rid of you." Drago said back.

"Leave them out of this! It's me you want isn't it." Elsa said.

"Actually it is all of you. But it's your power in particular." Drago said.

"Why me?" Elsa asked.

"As Pabbie already told you, our parents fought. But did he tell you why?" Drago asked.

"Wasn't it because your parents were a threat?" Kristoff asked.

"That was part of it but not the whole thing." Drago said.

"Well then, spill the beans." Eugene said.

"We all know that parents would sacrifice everything for their children but in this case it was somewhat different."

Drago pointed to Elsa.

"Your parents didn't fight me to protect their kingdom, they were fighting to protect themselves. They were scared. And because of that they thought by facing what they were afraid of, they wouldn't be afraid anymore." Drago said.

Drago put his hand back at his side.

"With this in mind they fought without fear. And they were the ones who killed our parents. That's the truth." Near said.

"That whole battle was part of a prophecy. It foretold that five warriors of the highest strength would one day come to seek what they lack. I'm guessing your parents lacked courage. That's why they fought. As for the others I can't really say. All I know is that the ruler of the Southern Isles didn't fight, for he was too afraid to risk his life. My guess is the prophecy is happening again. The five of you against me and Near."

"Isn't there a set time to this prophecy?" Anna asked.

"There is. And it will come soon. On the night of the first blue moon in 500 years. That's in two weeks. But you will be destroyed long before that time comes." Drago said.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Eugene said.

"You can believe what you want, but the fact still remains that Near and I are stronger than all of you combined even when we aren't our full power."

Drago looked at Pabbie.

"Even if he helps you, your power will always be inferior to ours."

"We beat you before. We'll do it again." Anna said.

"Your parents defeated ours. But this is different. We're stronger than our parents were. The same case with you Snow Queen. Your parents weren't particularly strong. Nor were they clever. But that was a long time ago." Drago said.

Drago smirked.

"Actually. Speaking of the Souther Isles... there's someone who wants to say hello." Drago said.

A vortex started to build at the side of Drago. It exploded outward and Hans appeared beside Drago with a sword strapped to his side.

"It's been a while hasn't it your Majesties." Hans said.

Elsa and Anna were speechless.

"I... I thought you were dead." Elsa said.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you. Do you have any idea what you've done to me!" Hans shouted.

Hans clenched his fist and his knuckles started to turn white.

"I was so close. I had the throne in the palm of my hand. Until everything slipped out of my grasp at the last second. Anna, the moment you froze in front of your sister ruined my life." Hans said.

Hans relaxed his grip and smirked.

"But, thanks to that I met Drago and Near. Drago promised me my revenge and my own kingdom, so I should be thanking you in a way." Hans said.

Anna clenched her fist hard and Hans smirked at her action.

"Why the mad face Anna? I thought you'd be delighted to see me again." Hans said with slight sarcasm.

Anna gritted her teeth.

"Someday... I'm going to kill you." Anna said angrily.

"Go ahead and try." Hans said drawing the sword from its sheath.

Hans was about to run forward until Drago put a hand on his shoulder.

"Not now. I'll tell you right now that sword will do nothing for you. It's worn out and will crack at first contact." Drago said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hans shouted back.

Drago touched the sword with his finger and a small crack appeared when his finger was removed. Hans stared at the sword in shock as the crack grew spread across the blade. Soon, every last inch was covered in cracks except for the handle and the whole blade shattered.

"I told you." Drago said.

Hans put on an angry expression.

"I'll give you the necessary materials for your revenge but not now." Drago said. "Near, take Hans back to the hideout. I'll be there shortly."

Near nodded his head and a vortex engulfed him and Hans. In few seconds they were gone.

"I thought he was executed!" Anna shouted.

"He would have been if not for me. I saved his life. I'll have a use for him in the near future." Drago said.

"What could a man like that do for you?" Anna asked.

"It's not what he can do for me. It's what he can do to you." Drago said.

"What does that mean?" Repunzel asked.

"You'll understand soon enough." Drago said.

Elsa stared directly at Drago and something under his hood flickered white. She blinked a couple times and her vision started to become blurry. She shook her head and her vision went back to normal.

"It worked." Drago thought.

A vortex started to engulf Drago. After a few seconds he was gone. Elsa blinked a couple times and her vision started to blur again. Soon after her vision went black and she passed out.

* * *

><p>Drago reappeared in his hideout where Near, Hans, and Gothel were waiting for him.<p>

"So, did it work?" Near asked.

"To perfection." Drago answered.

"What did you do?" Hans asked.

"Something to her vision and mind. For two days everything will be fine, but on the third day she'll faint and her mind will be consumed by darkness. She'll only awake when she succumbs to the darkness and joins our side." Drago said.

"Why bring her to our side?" Gothel asked.

"Without one of the five, the prophecy can't come true. You need all five to maintain the balance but if the balance shifts and there's only four two things happen. One it makes it easier for us and two..."

"The prophecy changes." Near finished.

"Exactly." Drago said.

"What do you mean the prophecy changes? Does that mean there's two?" Hans asked.

"Yes. There's the real prophecy and there's... the altered version." Drago said.

"Altered version?" Gothel asked.

"Come with me." Drago said.

Drago lead the other three down and long hallway and he opened a pair of wide and tall double doors. When they entered, they stood in front of a stone that had writing written on it.

"Is that...?"

"The prophecy." Drago said.

The stone read:

_The blue moon of blackest night. _

_Five warriors rise up to fight. _

_Only when the order is given_

_Shall evil rise and remain unhidden._

_When time passes day to night_

_There shall be one final fight._

_When good finds courage to attack_

_Only then will they find what they lack._

_ In the end good will prevail _

_This is the legend of Nightfall Frail._

"Who's Nightfall Frail? Hans asked.

"My father" Drago said.

"So, your last name is frail?" Gothel asked.

"No. I don't have a last name." Drago answered.

"So how do we change the prophecy?" Hans asked.

"That only happens when the balance starts to shift." Drago answered.

Drago started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Near asked.

"There's something I have to take care of. I'll be back shortly." Drago said walking through the double doors.

Drago sat down in his throne and waved his hand in front of himself. It showed a projection of Elsa passed out in Anna's arms at the valley of the living rock. Drago chuckled to himself.

"Things just keep getting interesting don't they." Drago said to himself.

Drago gripped the arms rest of his throne.

"In three days... I'll have won."


	10. A Shift in the Balance

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Elsa lay passed out with her eyes closed in Anna's arms

"Elsa. Elsa can you hear me?" Anna asked.

"What happened?" Eugene asked.

"I don't know. She just fainted. I don't know why."

Grand Pabbie walked over to them.

"Give me her hand. I may be able to help." Grand Pabbie said.

Anna gave one of Elsa's hand to Pabbie and he concentrated. After a few seconds his eyes opened wide out of fear.

"What happened?" Repunzel asked.

"Her mind. It's being consumed." Pabbie said.

"Consumed? By what?" Kristoff asked.

"Darkness." Pabbie answered.

"What's going to happen to her?" Anna asked worriedly.

"In only a few days her mind will be completely consumed. When that happens she'll turn to Drago's side." Pabbie said.

"And there's nothing we can do?" Repunzel asked.

Pabbie looked down sadly.

"I'm afraid not. My magic can only do so much. And it's nothing compared to Drago's." Pabbie answered sadly.

"So we can't do anything?" Anna asked.

Pabbie looked at Repunzel.

"You could use your powers to slow down the process. Nothing more." Pabbie said.

"But I don't have my powers anymore." Repunzel said.

"That's not true. Your powers are a part of you. If you just believe you can use them again. If you believe they'll come to you." Pabbie said.

Repunzel closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds her hands started to glow golden. She opened her eyes and a smile appeared on her face.

"Take her back to Arendelle. She needs rest. I'll send you back." Pabbie said.

Pabbie waved his hand and the five of them appeared inside the castle. Kristoff and Eugene went their separate ways while Anna and Repunzel took Elsa to her room. Anna gently placed Elsa on her bed and Repunzel held Elsa's hand with her own that were glowing golden.

"Are you ok?" Repunzel asked with slight concern.

"I... I don't know." Anna responded.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Repunzel asked.

"No. All I saw was..."

Anna's head shot up.

"I have to go." Anna said.

Anna started to run out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Repunzel asked.

"I have to talk to Drago." Anna said before she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Anna sprinted through the kingdom as fast as she could. She ran up to a snow-covered mountain and stopped where no one could see her.<p>

"Drago!" Anna shouted.

A vortex appeared in front of her and Hans came out of it.

"Where's Drago?" Anna asked.

"He's busy right now so he sent me to buy him so time while he was finishing up some last minute stuff." Hans said.

Hans drew his sword from his sheath.

"But in the meantime... why not have a little fun." Hans said confidently.

Anna drew her sword.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Anna said.

"So have I." Hans said.

"Now now. You can't fight her all by yourself." Someone said.

A vortex appeared by Hans and Gothel appeared beside him.

"What are you doing here? I don't need your help." Hans said.

"It seems to me that this battle in particular holds some meaning to you." Gothel said.

"It's personal." Hans said.

"I know. That's why he sent me." Gothel said.

Gothel held out both hands and a sword appeared in each one. She gave the one in her left hand to Hans.

"This is for you. Compliments of Drago." Gothel said.

Hans tossed his old sword to the side and smiled at the newer blade.

"Perfect." Hans said.

Hans and Gothel faced Anna. A wind blew and knocked a leaf off an almost bare tree. As soon as the leaf hit the ground, Hans and Gothel rushed toward Anna. Hans swung his sword at Anna fiercely. He cut her cheek and her shoulder until she hit him back with one powerful swing. Hans stepped back nd Gothel stepped forward. She swung downward and Anna blocked up high. To Anna's surprise Gothel was strong. Anna pushed her back and looked up. Hans was no where to be seen. She suddenly felt a burning pain both her legs. She looked back and Han's sword was raised high. Anna had a flashback of the day at the fjord. Hans was in the exact same position. Her neck erupted in pain as the pommel of his sword connected. She dropped to her knees holding her neck in pain. Hans walked over and stood by Gothel. They both raise their swords and crossed them. An orb of dark energy formed above their heads and Anna stared at it with fear in her eyes. Hans smirked.

"I'd say nice knowing you Anna but really... it hasn't." Hans said.

The orb grew bigger.

"Say goodbye to the Princess of Arendelle." Hans said.

Gothel and Hans moved their swords in front of themselves and the orb flew toward Anna. She closed her eyes and braced for the impact until she heard an explosion. She opened her eyes and saw Drago floating down toward them and he landed beside Hans and Gothel.

"I never knew you could fly." Hans said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Drago said. "You two can go. I'll finish this."

Hans and Gothel disappeared into a vortex. When they were gone, Drago waved his hand and Anna's wounds were healed.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Anna asked as she stood up.

"There's so many things I want you to be alive for. I want to see your reaction." Drago said.

"What did you do to her? I know you did something." Anna said.

"You're right. I did do something, but what I did will have to remain a mystery for now." Drago said.

"You did something to her mind didn't you. What did you do? Answer me!" Anna demanded.

Drago chuckled.

"I just did a little tampering." Drago said.

A vortex engulfed Drago and he disappeared. Anna took a deep breath and started to walk back to the castle. She was met half way by Kai.

"Princess Anna you have to come quick. It's an emergency." Kai said.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Your sister... she's in pain you need to help her." Kai said.

Kai and Anna sprinted back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Drago appeared in the room with prophecy and the writing started to change.<p>

"So... it's started." Drago said.


	11. Patience Pays Off

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Anna sprinted into Elsa's room and saw Repunzel sitting close by her helplessly. Anna ran and kneeled down beside her unconscious sister who had a hand over her heart.

"What happened?" Anna asked worriedly.

"She looked like she was in pain for a couple seconds. Ever since then she's had a hand over her heart. Like there's something inside of her that's causing this pain." Repunzel said.

Anna held Elsa's free hand and quickly checked her pulse.

"She's still breathing. That's good." Anna said.

Kristoff and Eugene entered soon after.

"How is she?" Eugene asked.

"She's holding up." Repunzel answered.

Kristoff threw his fist into his other hand.

"That guy is going to pay for what he's done." Kristoff said angrily.

"Go ahead and try." A voice said.

Drago appeared in the room. Anna stood up and Kristoff ran toward him with his fist raised. Drago grabbed him when he was at arms reach and lifted him off the ground by his throat. Kristoff struggled to break free.

"Such ignorance. I'd expected much more from the prince of Arendelle." Drago said.

Drago threw Kristoff across the room and he landed on his back in front of Eugene who helped him to his feet. Anna gave him a mad look and clenched her fists.

"Getting mad are we? I knew you had a temper but I never thought it would be this easy." Drago said.

"That's it!" Anna shouted.

Anna drew her sword and pointed the tip of the blade at Drago.

"Let's finish this. Here and now." Anna said.

"In due time Princess. You'll get your chance." Drago said.

Anna gripped the sword harder.

"What did you do?" Repunzel asked leaving Elsa's side.

Drago smirked from under his cloak.

"You shouldn't have done that." Drago said.

Drago pointed at Elsa who was grabbing her heart in pain and yelling slightly. Repunzel ran back over to her and held Elsa's hands with her own and the pain started to ease. Anna looked at Elsa with fear and worry.

"This is why I wanted you alive. I wanted to see you suffer. And by your reaction, this is the worst form of suffering I could inflict." Drago said.

Anna kept her eyes on Elsa who was breathing heavily and seeing Repunzel's fearful expression made her worry more.

"Elsa." Anna said quietly.

"I have complete control over her. I could end her life right now. But, fortunately for you I need her alive." Drago said.

"She would never join you." Kristoff argued.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, even now her mind is being consumed by darkness. Darkness that's stronger than any light magic. What you're doing Repunzel isn't slowing down the process at all. What it's actually doing is easing the pain not healing her. The bottom line is you can't save her. In three days time she'll join my side. Then... no matter what you say or what you do she won't listen. She'll be a harbinger of destruction. And your kingdom... will be nothing but darkness. A dark spot on the map. I will rule as King. All your people will bow before me. First it will be Arendelle, then Corona, then the region." Drago said.

"You won't get away with this!" Kristoff shouted.

Drago smirked.

"I know you've heard those same words. Haven't you Anna." Drasgo said.

Anna looked at Drago.

"On that note I'll close this conversation the same way he did."

A vortex started to build up around Drago.

"I already have. Drago said.

The vortex consumed him and he disappeared. Anna dropped to her knees and caught herself with both hands and Kristoff kneeled down beside her.

"What do we do now?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. If what he says is true then..." Eugene started.

Eugene looked at Elsa sadly.

"There's really nothing we can do." Eugene finished.

* * *

><p>Drago appeared back in his hideout where he found Near waiting for him.<p>

"You're quite the busy man Drago. Isn't traveling like this tiring?" Near asked.

Drago and near walked side by side.

"It's not tiring when you're having fun Near." Drago answered. "Speaking of."

Drago waved his hand and a projection of Kristoff and Eugene was shown.

"Why don't you go have some fun yourself." Drago said.

Near smirked through his cloak and Drago made the projection vanish.

"You're so much better than father was. You know how to have fun." Near said.

Drago laughed.

"Well, I know how to have a different kind of fun. Don't go over board. " Drago said.

Near smiled and disappeared into the vortex.

Dargo walked into a room and saw Hans and Gothel sparring with their new swords.

"I see you like my little gift." Drago said.

Gothel and Hans stopped and looked in his direction.

"Well, I wouldn't call it little." Hans said.

"True. But it's the simple things that matter. A new sword can take you a long way." Drago said.

"But this isn't all you can do is it?" Gothel asked.

"Oh no my dear. Far from it. Everything up until now doesn't even equal a fraction of my power." Drago said.

Hans gulped hard.

"I want to see it." Gothel said.

Drago tilted his head sideways as a sign of confusion.

"Your full power. Show us. I need to know you're not bluffing." Gothel said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Drago said.

"Why not?" Gothel asked.

"Because my full power would destroy everything within a 200 mile radius." Drago said.

"That's the radius of every kingdom in the region." Hans thought.

Hans smiled.

"You can do more can't you." Hans said.

"How'd you know?" Drago asked.

"That's not important. What I want to know is how far does your full power reach?" Hans asked.

Drago thought for a minute.

"2,000 miles. Approximately." Drago answered.

Hans and Gothel's mouths dropped.

"That's impossible." Hans said. "You could destroy every kingdom in one blast. Why don't you?"

"Because that attack could kill me if I use it to its fullest extent. I can only use it once every week or so." Drago said. "But that's not how I plan to take over each kingdom."

"Then what are you going to do?" Gothel asked.

"I'll kill the ruler of the kingdom. Then I'll spread darkness throughout the land. That will turn everyone in the kingdom into my personal slaves. You two will have your own kingdom. Hans, you'll have the Southern Isles, and Gothel, You'll have Corona." Drago said.

"But the rulers of Corona are dead. Why don't you take it over?" Hans asked.

"Because they're not dead. Those figures were just replicas of the real thing. I told them a lie just to bring their morale down a little bit. But with the death of Elsa things will run smoothly from then on." Drag said.

"So... you're going to kill her after all?" Gothel asked.

"I'm not going to kill her... Anna is." Drago said.

"You can't make her kill her. Anna would never hurt Elsa. It's illogical." Hans said.

"She would never hurt her on purpose. And that's what I'm going to take advantage of." Drago said.

"What do you mean?" Gothel asked.

Drago projected a chess board with only a couple pieces. A king and queen on each side.

"I can make it look like Elsa's been defeated without a scratch on her." Drago said.

Drago moved the queen out of the way, leaving the king wide open.

"Anna will come in for the finishing blow and then ..."

Drago moved the queens so they crashed into each other. There was one pawn one space away from the end of the board. Drago moved it forward and it turned into a queen. Drago moved them together and they king fell down on the projection of the board.

"It's checkmate." Drago said.

Near walked into the room at that time. Drago noticed blood on his sword.

"I told you not to go over board." Drago said.

"I didn't. They're alive... barely. They'll make it with medical treatment." Near said.

Drago smiled from behind his cloak and waved his hand, and the bloodstains were gone. Near smiled and Drago smiled back at him.

"So what do we do now?" Hans asked.

"We wait." Near said.

"Why wait?" Gothel asked.

"They'll seek us out wanting revenge. That's when we'll strike." Drago said.

Drago started to walk away.

"Near, teach them how to convert the darkness through their swords. I'll be right back." Drago said.

Drago walked through a pair of double doors and looked at the stone tablet. The writing had almost completely changed.

"It seems things have gone more smoothly than I thought. Even with Repunzel easing the pain it's still been keeping a nice pace. Plans have changed. She'll join us tomorrow night." Drago said.

Drago smirked.

"A night I eagerly await." Drago whispered.

Drago took one last look at the changing writing then walked in the opposite direction. As he walked the writing changed into clear English and it stopped changing.


	12. A Brand New Prophecy

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Repunzel sat in silence in the company of Elsa who was still unconscious. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Repunzel said.

Eugene entered silently with a bandage on his side and shoulder and closed the door behind him trying not to make a noise.

"How is she?" Eugene asked.

"She's been calm for a long time." Repunzel said.

Repunzel sighed.

"You've been doing that all day. You need to rest." Eugene said.

"But Elsa." Repunzel said.

"If you don't rest she can't be healed. You need to rest Repunzel." Eugene said.

Repunzel thought for a second then smiled at Eugene.

"Ok. I'll rest." Repunzel said.

Repunzel stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight." Eugene said.

Repunzel smiled.

"Goodnight." Repunzel said back.

Eugene sat in a chair next to Elsa and sat in silence. Elsa's eyes opened and glowed red. The glow lingered for a couple seconds then they went back to normal. Elsa sat up and Eugene's head shot up.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Eugene asked.

Elsa didn't answer. She got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Elsa answer me." Eugene said getting up from his seat.

Elsa stopped just as her hand was about to touch the doorknob. She smirked evilly then turned around and threw her hand to the side, letting out a powerful blast of ice that slammed Eugene into the wall. She bolted out the door and started running for the exit. Anna awoke and opened her bedroom door. She saw a shadow heading down the stairs and she followed it. She looked down the long spiral staircase and saw a small part of Elsa's transparent cape. She slid down the railing of the staircase and sprinted after Elsa with everyone close behind her. When they got outside they saw Drago standing beside Elsa. Drago laughed evilly.

"Looks like you're too late. I told you. You were just easing the pain not curing her." Drago said.

"Let her go Drago!" Anna demanded.

"Why don't you make me." Drago retorted.

"Worth a try." Anna thought.

"Elsa! It's me Repunzel." Repunzel shouted.

Elsa stood in silence.

"She can't hear you. She answers to me and no one else." Drago said.

Anna put on an angry expression.

"I'll kill you!" Anna shouted.

Anna drew her sword as she ran toward Drago. Elsa made a sword of ice and stepped in front of Anna and blocked the attack. The impact broke Anna's sword in half and she was forced back because of the impact.

"Her powers are stronger than before. What did you do?" Anna asked.

"It's just a little upgrade. A much needed improvement I would say." Drago said. "Destroy them." Drago ordered.

Elsa waved her hand to one side and a strong blast of ice was sent flying toward them. The blast separated into separate icicles and left deep scars. Anna grasped her shoulder in pain.

"What's going on? She... won't listen." Anna thought.

Drago smirked and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's time to go." Drago said.

Elsa nodded her head and a vortex surrounded her and Drago. After a few seconds they disappeared. Anna's expression turned angry and she turned and punched a nearby wall. Pain surged through her hand but she couldn't feel anything but the mix of emotions inside her. She took her hand away from the wall and it was covered in blood.

"I let him take her." Anna said quietly but enraged.

Kristoff walked up beside her.

"Don't worry. we'll get her back." Kristoff said.

Anna clenched her blood stained fist and looked up in determination.

"I'm counting on it." Anna said.

The spot where Anna had hit had a small crack in it.

"We'll fix that later." Anna thought.

* * *

><p>Drago appeared in his hideout with Elsa at his side. Near, Hans, and Gothel entered the long hallway at that time.<p>

"So you got her." Near said.

"It was easier than I thought." Drago said.

"What about the prophecy?" Hans asked.

"We'll see." Drago said.

Drago opened the pair of tall double doors and the writing on the stone tablet had changed completely.

"So what does this mean?" Hans asked.

"We've won." Drago said.

The stone tablet now read:

_The balance shifts_

_Evil shall rise,_

_When darkness grows all light shall die _

_The heart consumed from light dark_

_And only four are left to fight._

_Darkness will rise, __Defeat the light_

_And all will bow to new power and might _

Drago chuckled evilly.

"What do we do now?" Hans asked.

"We have to kill the rulers of Corona, Dun Broch and The Southern Isles." Drago said.

"What about Arendelle?" Gothel asked.

"The prophecy says four. And that's what we're going to give it." Drago said.

"What do you mean?" Hans asked.

"Some of the warriors of the last prophecy are still around. We can't have that. If we do then the prophecy will just go back to the way it was. The reason it hasn't changed back yet is because we have the most important piece of the puzzle." Drago said.

Drago gave Elsa a quick glance.

"What happens if she dies?" Gothel asked.

"She'll return back to her normal self and it will be their loss. It's a win win for us." Drago answered.

"Hans. go to the Southern Isles. Don't waste anytime in killing them but enjoy yourself. And Gothel, you can go to Corona. Do what you should have done a long time ago. I'll go to Dun Broch and you..." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and a projection of Anna, Repunzel, Kristoff and Eugene was shown.

"You can toy with them a little bit. Don't kill them. Is that understood." Drago said.

Elsa nodded her head.

"Good. We'll meet back here in one hour sharp." Drago said.

A vortex surrounded them and they disappeared.


	13. One by One

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Drago appeared in Dun Broch. He walked through the village and headed for the castle. The villagers stopped and stared a few seconds then they went back to their normal lives.

"What a dull town. I can't wait to get this over with." Drago said to himself.

Drago walked up to the entrance to the castle and he was stopped by two guards holding spears.

"Halt. We cannot let you pass." One of the two guards said.

"And I'm afraid you can't stop me." Drago said.

As soon as the guards were about to attack, Drago took his hooks out from behind his back and lifted them off the ground. The guards attacked with their spears from the air but everything went through Drago. A stream of white essence flowed from both guards eyes, and mouth. Soon, they were pale as snow and Drago dropped them and the lay motionless on the ground. Drago waved his hands and the doors flew open. He walked down the long hall until he was met by the King, Queen, and a platoon of guards.

"Queen Ellinor. King Fergus. It's nice to see you again." Drago said.

"We don't know you. Who are you?" Ellinor asked.

"I thought you wouldn't remember me. That's alright. You won't have to see me for much longer." Drago said.

Drago disappeared from sight. He then reappeared in front of the King and Queen and lifted them off the ground with his hooks. The same white stream started to leak out of them and they were soon white as snow. Drago threw each of them into a guards arms. Soon after, a girl with curly red hair came sprinting down the hall. She stopped running when she saw the condition of the King and Queen. Her expression turned angry and she pulled a bow and arrow out from behind her back and pointed the arrow at Drago. She let the arrow fly and Drago caught it as soon as the arrow was within arms reach. The girl stood in fear at what Drago said.

"I've heard about your shot Princess Merida. The best in the region." Drago said.

"How do you know my name?" Merida asked pointing another arrow at Drago.

"It's a long story." Drago said walking forward.

Merida stepped back as Drago came closer firing arrows at him while she walked.

"Stay back." Merida demand.

Merida soon found herself against a wall and Drago towered over her. Drago lifted Merida up off the ground with his hook. He took the hook in his other hand and started to caress Merida's cheek with it and the same white essence started to leak out of her.

"The last time I saw you was when the bear took your father's leg. That was entertaining for me." Drago said.

Merida's expression turned shocked.

"You sent that bear after my father?" Merida asked in her accent.

"Yes. Unfortunately our time together is short. I can't let you live any longer." Drago said.

The white essence stopped leaking from Merida and her weight dropped fully on Drago's hook.

"And the throne of Dun Broch has been taken." Drago said quietly.

Drago threw Merida's lifeless body next to the King and Queen and he started to walk away. He walked out the double doors and stood in front of the castle.

"Time to take this kingdom. I'm getting bored of this." Drago said.

Drago flew up into the sky. He crossed his arms across his body and a dark sphere formed around him. He spread his hands out and darkness surrounded the whole kingdom in seconds. He floated downward and stood in the exact same spot.

"One down, three to go." Drago said.

* * *

><p>Hans walked through the streets of the Southern Isles. All the citizens stopped and stared as Hans walked by. Hans made his way to the castle. He was stopped by guards as soon as he got to the gates.<p>

"It's Hans! Kill him!" A guard shouted.

Hans smirked and drew his sword. He cut down every guard he came across. After all the guards were dead at his feet, Hans made the castle doors and walked down the long hallway with confidence. He got to the throne room where there were twelve thrones instead of thirteen. The King was sitting in the biggest throne. He stood up urgently when Hans entered.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it father." Hans said.

"Hans. What are you doing here?" The King asked.

"I'm here for something that's rightfully mine. Revenge and the throne." Hans said.

The King whistled and Hans's brothers entered the room. Hans smirked and his sword was surrounded by a dark energy. He raised it to the sky and threw his arm forward. A beam shot from the sword and struck through the King's chest. The King dropped to the ground and he lay motionless and dead. Hans moved his sword around the room hitting all twelve of his brothers. The beam was gone when they were all dead. Drago appeared at his side soon after.

"Well done." Drago said.

"Thank you." Hans said.

"How did it feel?" Drago asked.

Hans smirked.

"Invigorating." Hans answered.

"Good to hear." Drago said.

Drago flew into the sky and a dark sphere surrounded him. He spread his arms out and darkness spread throughout the kingdom. Drago floated back down to the ground.

"Now... let's go take Corona." Drago said.

Drago and Hans disappeared into a vortex.

* * *

><p>Gothel walked toward the castle and was stopped by two guards when she got to the gates.<p>

"I- I know you. You're..."

The guard couldn't finish his sentence because he was stabbed with Gothel's sword. Gothel then proceeded in killing the second guard. She walked into the castle sword in hand. Killing anyone she came across. She was soon stopped by the Stabbington Brothers.

"So you're with them now?" Gothel asked.

"They're better than you ever were." One of the brothers said.

Gothel vanished and reappeared in front of the brother and stabbed him and he fell forward motionless. She then did the same to the other brother.

"Too easy." Gothel said out loud.

Gothel entered the throne room where the King and Queen were standing in the middle. The Queen stepped back when she saw Gothel.

"You... what are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead." The Queen said.

"So was your brother but we got second chances." Gothel said.

The Queens expression turned shocked.

"My brother is... alive?" The Queen asked.

"Well sort of." Gothel said.

Gothel suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Drago and Hans.

"Don't get their hopes up." Drago said.

The King seemed surprised when he saw Hans.

"Prince Hans." The King said.

Hans smirked.

"The one and only." Hans said.

"I have one request before you kill us." The Queen said.

"And what would that be?" Drago asked.

"I need to know if Repunzel and Eugene are still alive." The Queen said.

Not a..." Hans started.

Drago put a hand on his shoulder signaling him to stop.

"Of course." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and a projection of Repunzel and Eugene was shown. He waved his hand again and the projection vanished.

"Gothel you can do the honors." Drago said.

Gothel stepped forward sword in hand.

"With pleasure." Gothel said.

Gothel stabbed both the King and Queen and they fell to the ground dead.

"And the prophecy will be fulfilled." Drago said.

Suddenly, Near appeared in front of Drago.

"Where were you?" Drago asked.

"Wesselton. Hey I brought you a souvenir." Near said.

Near tossed Drago a pair of glasses.

Drago chuckled and waved his hand. A sphere of darkness appeared in the middle of the room.

"What happened to your original technique?" Near asked.

"This will be just as effective it'll just take a tiny bit longer. I've already created a barrier around the kingdom so no one can leave except for us. Now... let's go see how our new friend is doing shall we." Drago said.

A vortex surrounded the four of them and they disappeared leaving the dark sphere to grow in size.

* * *

><p>Anna, Kristoff, Repunzel, and Eugene walked around the snow-covered mountains.<p>

"Do you really think she's up here?" Kristoff asked.

"She has to be." Anna said.

A vortex appeared in front of them and Elsa appeared across from them.

"Elsa. Can you hear me?" Anna asked.

Elsa didn't respond.

"Face it Anna. That's not her anymore." Kristoff said drawing a pick axe from his waist.

"A pick axe really?" Eugene asked.

"I'm an ice harvester. Give me a break." Kristoff said.

Eugene took a frying pan out from his belt.

"Look who's talking." Kristoff said.

"Hey. These things work." Eugene said.

"Now isn't the time to be arguing you guys." Repunzel said.

Elsa waved her hand and a strong wind knocked them all off their feet and they all slammed into the wall of the mountain one after the other. She waved her hand again and icicles were sent flying at them. They all managed to get out of the way in time.

"We have to find a way to get close to her." Repunzel thought.

Elsa waved her hand and sent three icicles flying forward. They connected With Kristoff, Eugene, and Repunzel's clothing and it pinned them into the wall.

"Elsa stop this! This isn't like you!" Anna shouted.

An icicle flew passed Anna's face and left a cut that started to bleed soon after and she stopped talking. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"It's funny that you think that she'll actually listen to you. I told you she answers to me and no one else." Someone said.

Drago, Hans, Gothel, and Near appeared at Elsa's side.

"So Anna, how does it feel? To be betrayed by your own family... again." Drago asked.

Anna clenched her fist.

"You won't get away with this!" Anna shouted.

"I'm afraid it's a little too late to be saying that my dear. I've already killed the rulers of Corona, The Southern Isles, and Wesselton. Arendelle is next." Drago said.

"You mean... you never killed them before?" Repunzel asked.

"That was just to intimidate you. Now I'm saying it for real. In fact..."

Drago took out something from his cloak and threw it at Repunzel's feet. It was the emblem of Corona. Repunzel's clothing ripped and she dropped to her knees in front of the emblem crying slightly.

"All those kingdoms are under my control. I just have one more left to go." Drago said.

"You won't win." Anna said.

"I beg to differ. I have your sister." Drago said.

Drago put a sword near Elsa's neck and Anna started to step forward.

"Take another step and she dies." Drago threatened.

Anna stopped in her tracks. Drago removed the sword from Elsa's neck.

"I suggest you take this warning to heart Princess. Or your sisters life will end in the blink of an eye. " Drago said.

Anna gritted her teeth.

"Now... if you'll excuse us... we have a world to conquer." Drago said.

A vortex consumed all of them and they disappeared within seconds leaving Repunzel with the emblem of her kingdom and Anna struck to the core by fear.


	14. First Words Last Glance

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved. This chapter will have some flashbacks. Just so you guys know.**

Drago stood atop an overhang that stared out at Arendelle.

"A part of me just wants to take this kingdom right now. But I can wait. The prophecy is supposed to come true in three days. And since I have Elsa things just keep getting easier. But for precautions I should keep her away from Anna. If I lose my grip on her now it's all over." Drago said out loud.

Near appeared beside him.

"So? Do you have a plan?" Near asked.

"Of course I do." Drag said.

"Well I would be delighted if you told me." Near said.

Drago chuckled slightly.

"I'm going to kill Gothel and Hans soon. They've served their purposes." Drago said.

"And then?" Near asked.

"You and me are going to take over the world. Like we said we would. I know you remember that day." Drago said.

Near smiled.

"It's a clear picture in my mind." Near said.

* * *

><p><em>Many years ago...<em>

"Near! Drago!" Someone called.

Near and Drago both ran to their fathers.

"Me and your dad have something to do. We'll be back in a couple days. You two can do what you want while we're gone." Nightfall said.

Drago and Near nodded and their fathers disappeared.

"So... what do we do?" Near asked.

"What ever we want." Drago said.

Near drew his sword.

"Wanna spar?" Near asked playfully.

Drago took out his hooks.

"You're on." Drago said back.

Drago and Near went at it for about an hour. By the end they were panting and out of breath. Near fell on his back exhausted. Then they both started laughing.

"Hey guys. What are you two up to?" Someone asked.

Drago and Near looked up and saw a winged creature heading toward them.

"Hey Lance. Where are you going?" Near asked.

"I was looking for your fathers you guys happen to have any ideas?" Lance asked.

"They said they'd be back in five days." Drago said.

Lance's face turned worried.

"What's wrong?" Drago asked.

"Nothing nothing. It's just really important so i have to give it to them now." Lance said.

"Are you going to look for them?" Near asked.

"Yeah. Well, see you guys later. And stay out of trouble." Lance said.

"We will." Drago and Near said in unison.

"Where do you think they are?" Near asked.

"Don't know. We could go looking." Drago said.

Near and Drago smiled at each other.

"Let's do it!" They both said at the same time.

They looked for five whole days. They eventually came across two dead bodies laying in the middle of nowhere. Drago and Near knew exactly who it was and they erupted into rage.

"I swear. Whoever did this is going to pay someday." Drago said.

Drago clenched his fist.

"Near, together we're going to take over the world. And we'll defeat anyone that stands in our way." Drago said.

"Yeah." Near agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day...<em>

"That's how it all started. That's how we got here today." Near said.

There was silence for a moment.

"What are their backstories like? Elsa and Anna's I mean?" Near asked.

"It's not the brightest. When they were young, Elsa accidently hit Anna in the head with her powers. For thirteen years she was locked up in her room until the day of her coronation. She couldn't keep it under control for one day. It's pathetic really." Drago said.

"So she ran away and made..."

Near looked up at the ice castle.

"Exactly." Drago said.

"Where does Hans come in with all this?" Near asked.

"Hans almost killed the both of them in a couple days. He's smart and clever. That's why I needed him. But I don't need him anymore. So I'm going to kill him. The same thing with Gothel." Drago said.

"Smart guy." Near commented.

"He is. He's deceptive which is a rare quality around these parts." Drago said.

"Agreed. Judging by Anna's sophistication." Near said.

Drago laughed a little.

"Do you know what they're doing right now?" Near asked.

"Let's find out." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and a projection was shown of Anna.

"We can take advantage of this. We should attack her now." Near said.

"No let's wait." Drago said.

"Why?" Near asked.

"We have her sister. We can toy with them. Make it a sweet victory." Drago said.

Near smirked and looked at Arendelle.

"Hey I have an idea." Near said.

"And what would that be?" Drago asked.

"We can freeze the fjord and send her here. Let them fight for a little bit to play some mind games." Near said.

"Not bad Near. We'll send her here tomorrow. For now we can let Hans and Gothel do the dirty work. Tonight we'll freeze the fjord and tomorrow we'll have her return to her kingdom." Drago said.

"And then..."

"It's checkmate." Drago said.

A vortex surrounded them and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Anna walked down the halls of the castle until she was greeted by Kai.<p>

"Princess Anna." Kai said.

Kai looked down sadly.

"What's wrong Kai?" Anna asked.

Kai handed her four letters.

"What are these?" Anna asked.

"Letters from four captains of the guard of neighboring kingdoms." Kai answered.

Anna opened up the first one from Corona. She read it over and her eyes widened as she continued. When she got to the end she almost dropped the letter. Her breath was quivering and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Is this the case with all these kingdoms?" Anna asked.

Kai nodded sadly.

"Yes your Majesty." Kai said.

"Is Drago responsible for this?" Anna asked with slight anger.

"We don't know for sure." Kai answered.

Anna's anger turned to fear.

"It couldn't be Elsa. She wouldn't do this. I don't even think she's even capable of this. But... considering how strong her powers had become since she left with Drago I wouldn't be surprised." Anna thought.

"What are you going to do?" Kai asked.

Anna started to walk away.

"I'm going to get Elsa back." Anna said.

* * *

><p>Anna headed toward the mountains. She stopped in front of the staircase that lead to Elsa's ice castle. She smiled and walked up the flawlessly made steps. She opened the tall double doors and entered what seemed to be the great hall. She walked around until she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Elsa walking toward her.<p>

"I thought I'd find you here." Elsa said.

Anna was a little bit surprised.

"She... spoke." Anna thought.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"I was looking for you." Anna said.

Elsa smiled and laughed slightly.

"I'm not going back." Elsa said.

"Then I'll make you." Anna retorted.

"Go ahead and try." Elsa said back.

Anna drew her sword from her sheath and rushed toward Elsa. Elsa smirked and raised her hand. Ice shot up from the ground and tripped Anna and she fell face first on the ground. She herd clapping and her face shot up and she saw Drago floating high above them. He slowly floated down to earth as Anna stood up.

"You are so gullible you know that." Drago said as his feet touched the ground.

Anna gripped her sword harder.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Do you honestly think she'd listen to you? I've already told you that she doesn't answer to anyone but me." Drago said.

"She would never come with you by free will." Anna said back.

"Exactly. That's why I'm controlling her." Drago said.

"You'll never win this war." Anna said.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. In less than an hour I've destroyed the Southern Isles, Dun Broch, Wesselton, and Corona." Drago said.

Anna's eyes widened in fear.

"I've already won the battle. And from what it looks like, I've won the war." Drago said.

"Hey Drago!" Someone called.

Anna turned around and saw Eugene, Repunzel, and Kristoff running toward her.

"Sorry we're late." Kristoff said.

"So, she planned this. She may not be as stupid as I thought." Drago thought.

"Near!" Drago called.

A vortex formed at Drago's side and Near appeared.

"You called." Near said.

"Is this the final battle then?" Eugene asked.

"The final battle is far from close." Drago said.

"Isn't the fulfillment of the prophecy only a few days away?" Anna asked.

"The prophecy isn't the same anymore. Now there's no set time for the final battle." Near said.

"What do you mean?" Repunzel asked.

"Before, the balance was in your favor. Now..."

Drago motioned to Elsa.

"Since I have her the balance has shifted and the prophecy has changed." Drago said.

"Then when's the final battle?" Eugene asked.

"Whenever I decide it is. You four are the only people left standing in my way. But I have the ace in this game." Drago said.

Anna clenched her fist and started to run toward Drago until he put his hook at Elsa's neck.

"Remember what I said. She pays the price for your actions." Drago said.

Anna gave him an angry look then backed down.

"You're a coward." Kristoff said. "Hiding behind pawns."

"My pawns are of no use to me anymore. They've served their purposes." Drago said. "Their deaths are only a matter of time. I plan to take things into my own hands very shortly." Drago said.

"And by take things into your own hands you mean what exactly?" Kristoff asked.

Drago smirked.

"You see your friend here?" Drago said motioning to Elsa. "I'm going to kill her."

"I won't let that happen!" Anna shouted.

"Try and stop me." Drago retorted.

Drago, Near, and Elsa disappeared.

"I will." Anna said quietly.


	15. A Pleasant Dream

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

The kingdom of Arendelle was in ruins. Pieces of houses, shops, and stables were scattered everywhere. Ruins of the castle's wall lay burned and destroyed. Drago walked down the ruined pathway and stopped in front of Anna who was kneeling beside her motionless and unconscious sister.

"I told you. It was only a matter of time." Drago said.

Anna kept her eyes focused on Elsa. She didn't even bother to look at Drago.

"This was your fault." Anna said quietly.

"On the contrary it was yours. You were the one that had the sword. You were the one that killed her. I merely set the stage. You acted like my puppet on strings. Willingly doing anything I said. If you weren't blinded by your rage you could have saved her. But sadly things never work out for you in the end. You're always on the wrong side of things for some reason Anna. First with Hans and now with the only family you had left. And now that family is gone. So tell me how does it feel? To know that you were the one that caused the death of your own sister?" Drago asked.

Tears rushed down Anna's face. As much as she hated to admit it, Drago was right. She was the one who killed Elsa. The killer of the only family she had left. Repunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff were far on the Southern border. No one could help her now.

"Now..." Drago started.

Anna actually heard his words.

"Run."

Anna's eyes opened wide. She was confused yet terrified at the same time. If she ran she would be safe. But Elsa would be a different story.

"Run away and never return. Or I will not hesitate to kill whatever is left of your extended family or you." Drago threatened. "Now go."

With the last of her strength, Anna stood up and bolted toward the southern border. Leaving Elsa's lifeless body behind. Drago flew upwards and a dark sphere encircled him. He spread his arms out wide and darkness spread throughout all of Arendelle. From a small overhang, Anna saw everything. Her eyes wide with fear and sadness. Everything she had ever known was gone in the blink of an eye. Her childhood, her home, her family. Everything was consumed by darkness. Visions flooded Anna's mind. Memories of Arendelle, the castle, and Elsa. Each memory she had was a part of her. Things she would never forget in a lifetime. And just like that, they all shattered into pieces of a broken mirror in her mind.

"Elsa. I'm sorry." Anna whispered to herself.

Anna turned around and sprinted away from the dark sphere that was growing by the second. As she ran tears fell from her face and were pulled back by the wind. One of them landed on the leaf of a tree and fell from leaf to leaf until it finally landed on an apple red as blood.

* * *

><p>Drago awoke. Breathing heavily. He saw Near running into the room at the time.<p>

"Are you alright?" Near asked walking up beside Drago's throne.

"I'm perfectly fine." Drago said.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Near asked.

"Actually it was a very pleasant dream." Drago said.

"It sure didn't look like it. What happened? You woke up gasping and taking deep breaths." Near said.

"I had a precognitive dream." Drago said.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a premonition?" Near asked.

"No. I'm positive. You know my clairvoyance has been accurate the day I knew how to use that ability." Drago said.

"What did you see?" Near asked.

Drago smirked.

"Our victory." Drago answered.

"Can you really predict that?" Near asked.

"Apparently so." Drago answered.

Drago and Near walked side by side down a long hallway.

"Where's Elsa?" Near asked.

"I sent her to Arendelle for a quick mission." Drago answered.

"Which was?" Near asked.

"I think you already know what I sent her there for." Drago said.

"Ok so I may have eavesdropped on you a little bit." Near admitted.

Drago chuckled then his laughter cut off sharply.

"Is something wrong?" Near asked.

Drago walked down a different hallway with Near close behind. Drago opened the double doors and he stood in front of the changing stone tablet.

"It's changing?" Drago asked himself.

"But this can't be. We've shifted the balance." Near said.

"Unless I'm losing my grip." Drago said starting to walk in a different direction.

Near couldn't believe the words that came out of Drago's mouth.

"But that's impossible. You've never lost your grip before." Near said.

Drago stopped walking.

"That's because everyone I've controlled has been weak. This is different. My powers drive on hatred while hers drive on love. If her love is stronger than my hatred she can break free." Drago explained.

"And you're not worried?" Near asked. "Not even the slightest bit?"

"No Near. The reason for that is there's a lot more hatred in the world than love. I grow stronger each second I'm alive. To bad for her it doesn't work that way. She's human. I'm a god of death. So there's three reason why I shouldn't be worried in the slightest." Drago said.

"Where are you going then?" Near asked.

"To tighten my grip so this doesn't happen again." Drago said.

"You're going to lock it aren't you?" Near asked.

"It's only a precaution. Nothing more." Drago said.

"Then I'm coming with you. After all, you said you'd teach me how to do this technique. I might as well see how it works." Near said.

Drago smiled.

"Then we have no time to lose." Drago said.

A vortex surrounded both of them and they disappeared.


	16. The Final Battle Begins

**I do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Anna, Kristoff, Repunzel, and Eugene stood in front of Elsa.

"Back again? I thought you would have learned something from last time. It turns out I was wrong." Elsa said.

Anna gripped her sword harder.

"Please Elsa. We need you." Repunzel pleaded.

An icicle flew by Repunzel's face and skinned her cheek.

"But I don't need you." Elsa retorted.

"I guess your powers match your personality." Eugene said.

"That may be true. But even if it is..."

Elsa waved her hand and sent all of them flying into a rock wall.

"I'm stronger because of it." Elsa said.

Kristoff grabbed his ice pick and rushed toward Elsa. She waved her hand again and sent him flying back into the wall. Elsa approached him slowly. A sword materialized and she stood over him. Kristoff looked up at her in fear.

"Elsa no. Don't do this." Kristoff begged.

Elsa smirked evilly and raised her sword high.

"Sorry Kristoff." Elsa said. "But we all have to lighten the load at some point."

Elsa started to bring her sword down.

"No!" Anna shouted.

Anna ran in front of Kristoff exactly the same way she did at the fjord. A vision entered Elsa's mind of that day and she stopped her swing. The hand with the sword was shaking. Struggling to move forward. Elsa stepped back taking deep breaths. Her eyes were wide and fearful. She looked at the sword then looked at Kristoff and Anna. Anna smiled and Elsa's fearful look relaxed and turned into a smile shortly after.

"Don't think you're getting out of this so easily Elsa." Someone said.

Elsa turned around and saw Drago and Near approaching her.

"You lost your grip. You've lost." Elsa said.

"Not yet." Drago said.

Drago clenched his fist and darkness quickly flared out. Elsa's eyes opened wide and she dropped to her knees grasping her heart.

Anna rushed toward Drago with her sword gripped firmly.

"Anna don't." Elsa said with the little strength she had.

"Take care of her." Drago ordered.

Near's sword appeared in his hand and he rushed toward Anna. Near thrusted his sword forward but Anna stepped to the side and dodged it and ran full speed toward Drago. Near smirked behind Anna's back.

"Very clever Near." Drago thought.

Anna raised her sword and started to swing down until she realized she couldn't move.

"What's going on?" Anna asked herself.

"Sorry to ruin the fun but I paralyzed you." Near said.

"But when did you?"

Anna's eyes opened in realization. She remembered Near's other hand skin her side. Anna's sword fell out of her hand. A hook appeared in front of Drago's free hand and he approached Anna. Elsa tried to stand up desperately.

"Stay down." Drago commanded.

Drago clenched his fist harder and the pain inside Elsa grew and she dropped to her knees again.

"Can you hurry up and seal it Drago. I'm on the edge of my seat here." Near complained.

"Seal it?" Anna thought.

Anna's eyes opened wide with fear.

"He's going to seal his grip on Elsa." Anna thought.

Anna felt her mobility start to come back to her.

"If I can just stall for time. I might be able to stop him." Anna thought.

Drago put the tip of the hook on Anna's cheek.

"You're just like your parents. Always rushing into a battle without thinking ahead." Drago said.

Drago put more pressure on the hook and moved it to one side. It made a thin cut on Anna's cheek and she gritted her teeth because of the pain.

"The paralysis is going to wear off Drago. Hurry up." Near said.

"Too late." Anna said.

Anna threw her fist forward and forced Drago to step back and open his clenched fist. Elsa seemed like the pain was gone and Anna rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her.

"You're ok." Anna said relieved

"Thanks to you." Elsa said.

Drago regained his balance.

"You're going to pay for that Princess. I'll make sure of it." Drago said.

Everyone looked at Drago and he extended his pointed finger.

"Watch Near. This is the sealing technique." Drago said.

Drago moved his finger in all directions. When he was done an outline of a symbol had been created. Drago flexed his hand and the symbol was sent forward. It hit Elsa square in the heart and after a couple seconds she passed out.

"As long as she's marked with that she only listens to me." Drago said. "Now stand." Drago ordered.

Elsa stood up. Her eyes were white. She had no pupil or iris. There was a dark circle around her on the ground. It almost looked like burning flames. Elsa walked over to Drago's side.

"What did you do?" Anna asked angrily.

"That symbol prevents her darkness from escaping. Therefore, there's no way she can break free from my grasp. Only if I allow her too." Drago said.

"Then let her go." Anna demanded.

"Nice try Princess. But the chances of you seeing her again are slim to none." Drago said.

"Why is that?" Anna asked.

"Because the only time you will be seeing her is the time when you kill her yourself. You can't remove the seal because it's inside of her. Really the only way is to kill her and put her out of her misery. Or break the seal with stronger magic which I doubt you have. My magic is beyond compare to that rock trolls. He even said it himself. Face it. It's over for you. You've lost the battle and now you've lost the war. I've won." Drago said.

"Not yet Drago." Someone said.

A sphere of light appeared in front of Anna and Pabbie emerged.

"What makes you think that you have any hope of defeating me?"Drago asked.

Drago snapped his fingers.

"I know. You think you have a chance because you have the crystal given to you by the King and Queen of Arendelle that was meant to be used if I ever returned. Am I right?" Drago asked.

Pabbie's expression turned angry and he pulled out a golden crystal from his cloak.

"Let her go Drago. Or else." Pabbie threatened.

"How about you put that down before I destroy it." Drago said back.

"You can't destroy it. It's indestructible." Pabbie said.

"No it's not." Drago said.

Drago snapped his fingers and the crystal shattered.

"How did you do that?" Pabbie asked angrily.

Drago pulled out the same crystal from his cloak.

"I have the real one. The one you had was a fake." Drago said. "And now your fate is sealed."

The hook in Drago's hand disappeared.

"It's too bad. It was a good idea. To kill me with the purest form of light magic in the universe. But sadly it fell into the wrong hands." Drago said.

The crystal turned from gold to an extremely dark purple. Almost black.

"Now with this crystal I will conquer Arendelle with its own ruler." Drago said.

"You'll have to go through me first." Anna said stepping forward.

"Then I will. And I'll do it without mercy or sympathy." Drago retorted.

Drago, Near, and Elsa disappeared. Pabbie turned and looked at Anna sadly.

"I'm sorry Anna. I couldn't save her." Pabbie said.

"What's the big deal about this crystal?" Eugene asked.

"The crystal was used by your parents to defeat Drago years ago. It holds the purest source of light magic in the universe." Pabbie explained.

"Why did it turn purple all of a sudden?" Anna asked.

"Drago has the ability to change light to dark and dark to light. And now since he has the dark crystal I fear that he may use its power on Elsa." Pabbie said.

"What happens if he does that?" Repunzel asked slightly worried.

Pabbie hesitated to give an answer.

"Elsa will never be able to go back to the way she was. Her kind spirit will disappear. It will be lost forever in the depths of her mind and in total darkness. And she'll destroy everything in her path. Including those she cares about." Pabbie explained.

"And there's nothing we can do?" Anna asked.

"Once Drago uses the crystal, the only way would be to..."

Pabbie couldn't finish the sentence.

"To what?" Anna asked impatiently.

"The only way to bring her back to normal after that is to forcefully remove the source from inside her." Pabbie said. "In other words we would have to kill her from the heart."

Anna had a vision of her sword piercing Elsa's heart.

"Drago specifically set the stage so we would have to kill her at some point." Pabbie said.

Pabbie looked at Anna.

"Anna. What are you going to do?" Pabbie asked.

"If killing her is the only way to save her then I have no choice." Anna said.

"What? Anna you can't be serious." Kristoff said.

"She's my sister Kristoff. It's because of that I have to do what I can for her. And if that means killing her then I'll do whatever it takes." Anna said.

Anna looked up and saw Raymon running toward them.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Creatures. Coming from all borders. They're heading straight for Arendelle. And they're moving fast." Raymon said.

"War." Eugene said.

"No. It's the final battle." Anna said.

Anna looked at Raymon.

"We have no time to lose. Spread out the army equally among each group of attacking creatures. Either Kristoff, Repunzel, or Eugene will accompany you and we'll meet up at the edge of the southern border." Anna said.

"What about you?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm going after Drago." Anna said.

"Are you crazy? You'll die if you go there alone." Kristoff said.

"Maybe. But I can't do nothing while Elsa's in danger. I have to do this alone." Anna said.

"Wait Anna. If you're going to go alone then I'm sending you with a parting gift." Pabbie said.

Pabbie held a hand out for Anna's sword and she placed it in his hand. He waved his hand over the metal and it was engulfed in a golden light. The gold shattered and a new sword emerged. It was a black one handed long sword. Pabbbie placed it in Anna's hand.

"It's light." Anna said.

"It's light but durable." Pabbie said.

Anna gave Pabbie a gentle smile.

"Good luck." Pabbie said.

"Anna we have to go." Eugene said.

Anna nodded her head and the all sprinted in the direction off Arendelle.

"We'll split up here." Anna said.

Everyone nodded their heads and they all went in separate directions.

"Don't worry Elsa." Anna thought.

A creature blocked Anna's path. She drew her sword struck right through it and continued running.

"I'm coming."


	17. An Agreement Not Reached

**I**** do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

"Are ou sure you want to do this?" Near asked.

"Do what?" Drago asked.

"Attack head on. It's kind of reckless. And we're so close to winning this war." Near said.

"I understand that. But they can't win without Elsa. This is only the first wave. I sent Hans and Gothel to lead two groups. You'll lead the other. Hans and Gothel are finished we'll kill them and I'll head to Arendelle alone." Drago said.

"What's in Arendelle that's so important?" Near asked.

Drago waved his hand and a projection of Anna was shown.

"That's where she's going. She wants Elsa. So I'll give her what she wants." Drago said.

Drago watched the image until something caught his eye and his tone turned surprised.

"What?" Drago asked out loud.

Drago's tone turned angry.

"How did she get that?" Drago asked himself.

"What's wrong?" Near asked.

Drago waved his hand and the image vanished.

"Nothing. Everything is fine Near. Your platoon is waiting for you. Kristoff is headed your way. Kill him if you must but if you can leave him alive." Drago said.

"Why can't I kill him?" Near asked.

"Because everything that happens after this final battle depends on Anna's reaction to what I'm about to do. The least we can do is give her a shoulder to cry into when we're done." Drago said.

"You're planning on killing Elsa then." Near said.

"Her death is in my plans but it won't be me specifically who kills her. That job will be Anna's." Drago said.

Drago smirked.

"How are you going to get Anna to kill Elsa? Thinking about it now it seems kind of impossible." Near said.

"We simply just have to push her past her limits. Make her do something she can't." Drago said.

"What would that be?" Near asked.

"Think about it. Think about her personality. What is the one thing you would ever expect her to do in a lifetime." Drago said.

"Well there's a lot of things I could never see her doing. But specifically I don't know." Near said.

"If there's one thing I know about Anna, it's that she would never kill. Even if she had to. She couldn't. She's too nice. Her body and mind won't allow her to inflict pain on any person. I have to find a way to push her past the breaking point. I have to make it so she can't live with herself and she'll feel so weak and helpless... she'll cry." Drago said.

"You need her to cry? Why?" Near asked.

Drago took out the crystal.

"The power of this crystal can't activate unless you have a mix of power. It needs darkness, but it also needs the purest source of light. Something from someone who hasn't committed a crime and who has a heart of pure light. And a tear is the easiest thing I can acquire from her. And with those two components I'll boost my power with the crystal and then take the region." Drago said.

"And you're going to make all this happen by killing Elsa?" Near asked.

"Exactly." Drago answered.

"I don't really understand how that's supposed to work." Near said.

"If you can take what someone feels and turn that feeling into a weapon you can manipulate them like a trained animal." Drago said.

"So which one of Anna's feelings are you manipulating?" Near asked.

"Her love." Drago answered.

"You're turning love into a weapon?" Near asked.

"Love is weapon Near. It always will be." Drago said.

The crystal grew brighter and it emitted a dark purple glow.

"It's just most people don't know how to wield it. It's a strange feeling. One that is unpredictable. But it's because of it's unpredictability that love is the strongest but also the most dangerous magic in the world." Drago said.

There was silence for a moment.

"You should get going Near. But remember what I said." Drago said.

"Right. Don't kill him. Understood." Near said.

Near disappeared seconds later. Drago turned around and examined Elsa.

"What des she see in you that gives her the need to free you from my control? I wonder what is Anna capable of?" Drago asked out loud.

Drago snapped his fingers and the pupil and iris in Elsa's eyes returned.

"Where am I?" Elsa asked out loud.

"Welcome to my home Snow Queen. I call it the fortress of solitude." Drago said.

Elsa seemed startled at first but she calmed down.

"Why do you call it that?" Elsa asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself." Drago said motioning to the balcony.

Elsa walked over and stared out and she saw nothing. Only grey and desolation. Suddenly a hook was placed around her neck.

"Now it's time to get down to business." Drago said.

"I have no business with you." Elsa said back.

"Well your sisters life is in my hands so I think you do have business with me." Drago said.

"You can have what you want just don't hurt her." Elsa said.

"Is this an act of desperation from you Snow Queen?" Drago asked.

"This is a desperate time." Elsa said.

"It's desperate for you. Not for me. Which is one of the most entertaining parts of this. Watching you beg for your sisters life. It's pathetic if you ask me." Drago said.

Elsa clenched her fist in anger.

"Don't try putting up a fight. Or else I'll kill you right here." Drago threatened.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just your cooperation." Drago answered.

"Not a chance." Elsa retorted.

"Funny you should say that because that's the exact same thing your parents said to me before they died." Drago said.

Elsa could feel her heart racing.

"I offered your parents the same thing and they denied me. During the final battle I offered them peace and now they're gone. But that's where stubbornness will get you with me. I hoped you would be different than them but I guess traits do get passed down from generation to generation." Drago said.

"What kind of deal did you make with them?" Elsa asked.

"I see what she's doing. She's going to analyze the deal and try and make a new agreement out of the old one." Drago thought.

Drago moved the hook down slightly and gave Elsa a little more breathing room.

"I promised them they would never see me again in exchange for a couple crystals from the Valley of the Living Rock." Drago answered.

"And... they said no?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. They refused." Drago answered.

Elsa's expression turned astonished. How could her parents say no to a deal like that?

"What did you need the crystals for?" Elsa asked.

"That's none of your concern." Drago said.

"It is if we're going to be in agreement." Elsa retorted.

"So, she actually does want to make a deal with me. Although in this situation I wouldn't expect anything else from her. But she's a deep thinker. Let's see what she comes up with." Drago thought.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

"I needed the crystals for a weapon I've been working on. I only needed a couple specific enchantments to finish it. If your parents had cooperated earlier this would have been done about 15 years ago." Drago said.

"What kind of weapon?" Elsa asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Drago said.

"Answer me." Elsa demanded.

"A sword." Drago answered. "One similar to the one your sister has."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I'll show you." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and a projection of Anna was shown and the sword in her hand.

"Good. She's alive." Elsa thought.

"She's smart. Making me show her her sisters health." Drago thought.

"That's just a regular long sword." Elsa said.

"Is it?" Drago asked. "Take a look."

A creature approached Anna. She sliced through it and it disappeared.

"No regular long sword can kill one of my creatures. It was enhanced by Pabbie's magic. Therefore it can kill me." Drago said.

"So magic is your weakness?" Elsa asked.

"Not really. Only one specific kind of magic can defeat me." Drago said.

"And that is?" Elsa asked.

"It's light magic of course. But only the purest kind. Only people with pure hearts and people who haven't inflicted pain on anyone else can defeat me. Specifically your sister. But she doesn't stand a chance against me. None of them do." Drago said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Elsa asked.

"I only released you from my control to see if we could actually come to an agreement. But if you refuse then I'll just have to kill you. I've told you too much already so I can't let you leave here alive." Drago said.

Drago raised the hook higher and Elsa's heart started to race again.

"You said you wanted my cooperation. What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"Basically your sister is going to kill you." Drago said.

Elsa had a feared expression.

"You could never make her do that." Elsa said.

"I can and I will. Besides, you'll be under my control during that time. You won't have to feel a thing." Drago said.

Drago stepped back and moved the hook away from Elsa's neck. Elsa turned around and started to run forward. Drago clenched his free hand and Elsa stopped in her tracks and fell to her knees holding her heart.

"Remember, I still have your life in the palm of my hand. You'd be wise to think before you act." Drago said.

Elsa gave him an angry look.

"Now, I should probably go into detail about this little plan of mine." Drago said.

Drago was hesitant to talk.

"But before I do, I think there's something you should probably see." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and a projection was shown of Near and Kristoff. Kristoff was on his knees clutching his shoulder and sword cuts that were bleeding ran down his legs, stomach, and arms.

"Kristoff." Elsa whispered.

Elsa turned to Drago with an enraged expression.

"Don't worry. He won't be killed. He'll just be very very wounded." Drago said.

Near left the projection and appeared beside Drago.

"Are you ready?" Near asked.

"Almost. There's just one little thing I have to do before we go." Drago answered.

Drago waved his hand and sent Elsa flying to the other side of the wall and she felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of her. The impact made a crater and chains bounded her arms and legs to the wall.

"Sorry but I can't let you leave. It's just a precaution." Drago said.

"What are you going to do?" Elsa asked.

Drago chuckled slightly.

"I'm going to build a snowman." Drago said.

A vortex engulfed Drago and Near and they disappeared.


	18. The Unspoken Truth

**I**** do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Hans stood across from Eugene who was surrounded by dead guards.

"It's over Prince Eugene. Lay down your... frying pan and I'll make your death quick and painless." Hans said.

"It's not over until I'm not breathing." Eugene retorted.

Eugene rushed toward Hans with his frying pan and swung at his head. Hans blocked and moved his sword upward and disarmed Eugene and his frying pan was sent flying away from him. Hans put the tip of his sword at Eugene's heart.

"Now it's over." Hans said.

Hans pulled his sword back and Eugene closed his eyes and braced for the impact.

"I'm sorry Repunzel." Eugene whispered.

"Hey! Hans!" A voice called.

Eugene opened his eyes and saw Repunzel running toward him and Hans. Eugene realized Hans was distracted and he ran and grabbed his frying pan. Repunzel also had a frying pan in her hand.

"What's the big deal with frying pans?" Hans asked.

"The big deal is they work." Eugene said.

Hans smirked evilly.

"I think I know why you use those inferior weapons. It's because you're afraid of killing people isn't it?" Hans asked.

Repunzel gave him an angry look.

"I knew it." Hans said.

Hans pulled a regular sword out of his side and tossed it on the ground next to Repunzel.

"Anna isn't afraid to kill. Why are you?" Hans asked.

"That's none of your business!" Repunzel shouted.

"Then prove me wrong Princess. I can't wait to see you try." Hans said.

Repunzel picked up the sword hesitantly.

"How about I make it easier for you." Hans said.

Hans walked toward Repunzel and stood a couple feet away from her. Repunzel lifted the sword and placed the tip at Hans' heart for self defense.

"Don't come any closer." Repunzel warned.

"Or what? You can't kill me. You're too soft." Hans said.

"That's not true!" Repunzel yelled.

"Then prove me wrong and kill me." Hans retorted.

Repunzel added pressure to the sword and it slightly penetrated Hans's fabric.

"Do it." Hans mocked. "Right through me."

"Stop this Hans!" Eugene shouted.

Hans turned his head and faced Eugene.

"Quiet thief!" Hans yelled back.

He turned his head back to face Repunzel who had an angry look on her face.

"What are you waiting for?" Hans taunted.

Repunzel dropped the sword and fell to her knees.

"Just as I thought." Hans said. "You could never kill me."

Hans approached Repunzel with his new sword in hand.

"But I, on the other hand can kill you." Hans said.

Hans raised his sword high and was about to swing down.

"Hold on Hans." Someone said.

Hans turned around and saw Gothel walking toward him and an unconscious Eugene behind her.

"She's mine." Gothel said.

"You've had your fun." Hans said.

"Eugene isn't dead. you can kill him. But I specifically want to kill her. We have unfinished business" Gothel said.

Hans hesitated.

"Fine." Hans said.

Hans brought his sword back to his side and stepped back while Gothel made her way forward and approached Repunzel. Gothel got down on one knee so she was eye level with Repunzel. Gothel lifted Repunzel's face by her chin and made her make direct eye contact.

"So Repunzel. How are your parents doing? Oh wait that's right they're dead." Gothel said.

Gothel bursted out laughing and Repunzel forced her chin out of Gothel's hand.

"What do you have against me?" Repunzel asked.

Gothel's face turned serious and stern.

"You took away my youth. That's basically like taking away my life. Lucky for me Drago was able to return me to the way I was." Gothel said.

"What's Drago going to do to Arendelle? Tell me!" Repunzel demanded. "And what did you do to Eugene?"

"Your precious husband will live. But after Drago does some remodeling to Arendelle I can't say the same." Gothel said.

"Remodeling?" Repunzel asked.

"That's right. All of this land will be Drago's. He has to drive you from the kingdom first. And that's where we come in." Gothel said.

"By drive us away do you mean kill us?" Repunzel asked.

Gothel grabbed Repunzel's chin again.

"No. That pleasure will be Drago's and his alone. It's a shame too. I was hoping to get my revenge on you here and now." Gothel said.

Gothel grabbed the collar of Repunzels clothing and stood up and lifted her off the ground. Gothel pulled her sword from its sheath and pulled it back.

"But whoever said I couldn't." Gothel said.

Gothel winded up and Repunzel closed her eyes and braced for the Impact.

"I did." Someone said.

Gothel realized she couldn't breathe. She looked down and saw a hook through her chest.

"Why?" Gothe asked.

"I don't need you anymore. You've served your purpose." Drago said.

"Curse you. You demon." Gothel said.

Gothel dropped Repunzel and she landed on her back.

"Have a pleasant time in the underworld Mother Gothel." Drago said.

Gothel fell forward in front of Repunzel and she was dead by the time she hit the ground. Repunzel looked over at Hans and Near had ran his sword through Hans's stomach and Eugene was in the same position as her.

"Run." Drago said.

Repunzel's eyes opened wide out of fear.

"Both of you. Run away and never return to this place. Or it will be that last time you ever see each other alive." Drago threatened.

Repunzel nodded her head and sprinted toward the Southern border and Eugene did the same.

"That went smoother than I thought." Drago said.

"So what do we do with them?" Near asked dropping Hans's body beside Gothel's

"I can make them my minions. We'll bring them back to the fortress." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and they disappeared in an instant.

* * *

><p>Elsa struggled to break free from her chains. She looked up and saw Drago and Near and the bodies of Hans and Gothel on the ground.<p>

"Did you kill them?" Elsa asked.

"Yup."Near answered.

"But why?" Elsa asked.

Elsa had mixed feeling about the deaths of Hans and Gothel but there was something inside her that made her feel bad for them.

"We didn't need them anymore." Drag answered.

"Then why am I here?" Elsa asked.

Drago walked over to her and lifted her head up from her chin with his claw like hands.

"Because we need you. Unlike them you actually play a part in this battle." Drago said.

Elsa pulled her face away from Drago but she got a cut on her cheek that started to bleed.

"Careful." Drago said.

Drag flicked his claw like hands with his fingers.

"We wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we."

Drago turned his back to Elsa.

"Near, go convert them. I have something I want t talk to her about." Drago said.

Near bowed and a vortex engulfed him and the dead bodies of Hans and Gothel and they disappeared.

"I have a question for you." Elsa said.

"Another one?" Drago asked.

A slight smile appeared on Elsa's face. She was kind of surprised that when Drago wasn't trying to kill her he was actually a funny person. In a way it kind of made her happy. then her expression changed to sadness. Drago turned to face her again.

"My parents. What did you know about them?" Elsa asked.

"What do you want to know?" Drago asked.

"Anything." Elsa said.

"If there's one thing I knew about them it's that they hated magic. They refused to have anything to do with that word. That's why I was feared by them. And that's why they feared you." Drago said.

"They... were afraid of me?" Elsa asked.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you're being told the truth." Drago said.

Elsa nodded her head.

"I'll explain. Your parents saw that your power was getting out of control. They sought help from the trolls or Pabbie to be specific. Pabbie told them to give it time and that you would eventually learn to control it. But as we all know power grows and so did yours. However, your power in particular grew stronger at a very... alarming rate. By the time you were twelve you could have easily built that castle that you built on the day of your coronation if you had the confidence to do it. But instead they had you locked in your room isolating you from everyone around you. And look at what good that did for you. By the time you were 18 you were the strongest being in the universe. Second only to me." Drago said.

Elsa was astonished after hearing Drago's words. She couldn't believe that she was almost as strong as him three years ago.

"So my parents hated magic?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Sadly." Drago said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"You may find it hard to believe Elsa, but if things had turned out differently back then there may have been a possibility that you and I could have become friends." Drago said.

Drago snapped his fingers and Elsa's pupil and iris vanished and the chains that suspended her off the ground broke and she landed on her feet.

"Foolish girl. The chances of you and me ever becoming friends are slim to none." Drago said out loud. "Near!"

Near appeared at Drago's side.

"Is it time?" Near asked.

"Yes. It's time to head for Arendelle. It's time to finish this war. Once and for all." Drago said.

A vortex engulfed Drago, Near and Elsa and they vanished in a matter of seconds.


	19. Young and Old

**I**** do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Anna was surrounded by Drago's creatures. The circle started to compact. She spun around with her sword pointed outward and they retreated for a second. A creature hit the back of her leg and she fell forward. Immediately after the creatures in front of her rushed forward. Sword and axe blades formed on their hands. A sphere of light appeared in front of Anna. It spread outward and devoured all the creatures and forced Anna to cover her eyes. When the light faded, Anna opened her eyes and saw Pabbie standing in front of her.

"Pabbie." Anna said surprised.

"Anna. Near is waiting for you at the gates. If you get passed him Drago is waiting for you in the courtyard." Pabbie informed.

"Did you go there?" Anna asked.

"While I was coming here I got a glimpse of their positioning." Pabbie said.

"Where are the others?" Anna asked.

"At the southern border like you told them to be when they were done. Kristoff is injured but Repunzel is healing him right now." Pabbie answered.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

"We must hurry. It's only a matter of time before Drago takes over Arendelle." Pabbie said.

Anna stood up and she and Pabbie sprinted toward the gates. As they approached, they saw Near standing calmly with his hands at his sides.

"So you came." Near said to himself.

Near looked to the side and saw Pabbie and his expression changed.

"I thought we killed him. This can't be." Near said.

Near smiled slightly.

"No matter. He won't be doing anything in this battle anyway. Not on my watch."

Near clenched his fist and darkness flared out. Anna and Pabbie grew closer and closer to Near. One they were about 10 yards away, Pabbie was shot back like he had been hit by a wall.

"What is this?" Pabbie asked himself.

Anna stopped to look back at Pabbie then looked at Near.

"What did you do?" Anna asked.

"I simply made it so he wouldn't get in the way of our battle." Near said. "That wall cuts off this space at 25 meters. Go too far and you hit the wall."

"So it's a fight to the death then?" Anna asked.

"Precisely." Near said.

"No Anna. Don't go through with this." Pabbie said.

"She has to if she ever wants to see her precious sister again." Near retorted.

Anna's expression turned angry.

"Where is she? What did you do to her?" Anna asked.

Near pointed behind him at the gates to the castle courtyard.

"She's just behind those doors. But the only way to get to her is by killing me." Near said.

Pabbie's eyes opened in realization.

"So what will you do Princess. Will it be your life? Or sisters?" Near asked.

"No Anna don't do it!" Pabbie shouted.

Anna pulled her sword her sheath and pointed the tip at Near.

"I'm sorry Pabbie but I have to get Elsa back." Anna said.

"No." Pabbie said outloud.

"We've won." Near thought.

Near's sword appeared in his right hand.

"Very well. Prepare to die." Near said.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Anna said.

Anna ran toward Near. She jumped and brought her sword behind her head. She brought it down hard but Near blocked up high. Near moved his sword to one side and sent Anna stumbling backwards.

"That kind of attack won't work on me." Near said.

Anna gave him a mad look.

"Anna no! You can't win this battle!" Pabbie shouted.

This caught Anna's attention.

"Don't you see this is exactly what he wants you to do. He wants you to kill him so..."

Pabbie suddenly dropped to his knees grasping his heart. Anna looked at Near and saw he had his fist clenched.

"Don't say another word rock troll. Or else I'll kill you with a squeeze of my hand." Near threatened.

Near clenched his fist a little bit harder and the pain inside Pabbie seemed to grow and he let out a scream of pain.

"Stop! This fight has nothing to do with him!" Anna shouted.

"He should never have interfered in the first place. If he would have just kept his mouth shut I wouldn't have had to do this." Near said.

Near clenched his fist harder and Anna felt her eyes start to water from watching Pabbie scream in pain.

"It's working." Near thought.

"What do you want from him?" Anna asked.

"His eternal silence." Near answered evilly.

Pabbie's screams grew louder and a tear fell from Anna's face. It stopped in mid air before it hit the ground and flew to Near and it landed on the dark crystal.

"It's done." Near thought.

The crystal disappeared from Near's hold and he relaxed his grip on his other hand. Pabbie seemed to be relieved of the pain and Anna stood wide eyed in fear of what she just witnessed.

"Anna. Behind you." Pabbie said weakly.

Anna turned her head and saw Near rushing toward her. He bent his legs and delivered a strong uppercut straight to Anna's jaw.

"No!" Pabbie shouted.

Anna fell flat on her back and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she saw the tip of Near's sword pointed at her neck.

"I have to say it's been fun Princess. You put up a better fight than I expected. That is, when you weren't worried about your friend over there." Near said glancing at Pabbie who was still on his knees. "It's too bad. You would have made a nice vessel for Drago. He could have used someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like by me?" Anna asked.

"I have the ability to see the emotions in peoples hearts. I see darkness in yours." Near said.

"I don't have darkness." Anna said back.

"That's the exact same thing Elsa said before Drago took control of hers." Near said. "But. Sadly Drago only has room for one vessel. So..."

Near pulled his sword back and winded up for the finishing blow.

"This is the end." Near said.

Anna closed her eyes and braced for the impact as Near brought his sword forward. Anna heard a scream of pain. She opened her eyes and saw Pabbie with Near's sword through his chest. Anna stared at the grave scene before her. Overcome by fear. Near wrenched his sword out of Pabbie's chest and Pabbie fell backwards into Anna's arms.

"Anna." Pabbie said weakly.

Pabbie coughed continuously for about 10 seconds after he spoke once. On the last cough, blood spat out of his mouth.

"You must save Elsa. Get her back. Do whatever it takes. And... tell Kristoff... he was a good son and... I love him." Pabbie spoke quietly.

Anna's eyes started to fill with tears.

"No." She whispered.

"Goodbye Anna. Stay alive."

With those words, Pabbie's eyes closed and his breath stopped. And he lay peacefully in Anna's arms. Tears rapidly fell from Anna's face.

"Well. I didn't expect that in the slightest." Near said looking at his blood covered sword.

Anna stood up with tears still falling from her face. Almost every one of them ;anded on Pabbie's cheek or neck. She let out a frustrated yet powerful yell and dark flames erupted from under her.

"Yes. Let out all of your rage. Let your heart be consumed by darkness and hatred." Near thought.

Near saw Anna's heart start to be consumed by darkness. Near laughed evilly for a second but it stopped acutely.

"Something isn't right." Near said to himself.

Anna's scream stopped and she opened her eyes and her pupil and iris were gone and dark strings of energy encircled her body.

"What- what is this?" Near asked himself. "This isn't normal. Her darkness is almost as strong as Drago's. But that's impossible."

The strings of dark energy engulfed Anna's sword and made a layer of darkness that served as a barrier.

"One hit from that thing and I'm dead." Near thought.

Near locked onto Anna's blank eyes and blinked. When his eyes reopened, she was gone.

"What?" Near asked himself.

Near's breath was cut short. He looked down and saw a sword blade through his chest. He turned his head and saw Anna behind him. She pulled the sword out of Near's stomach and he fell forward. He hit the ground barely able to move. With the last of his strength he turned his head to get one last look at Anna who's pupil and iris returned and the layer around the sword vanished. At first she seemed confused but her look firmed when she saw Near.

"You may have defeated me. But Drago won't go down as easily. Even your rage isn't enough to defeat him. The only thing I can say to you now is good luck." Near said.

Near smirked with the little strength he had left.

"You're going to need it."

Near's breath stopped and he was dead. Anna looked at her shaking hands and she fell to her knees.

"What just happened?" Anna asked herself.

She looked up and saw Pabbie's dead body and felt tears welling up inside her. She walked over and moved his body to the grass and placed both his hands at his side. She saw a near by dandelion and placed it on Pabbie's chest.

"Goodbye." Anna whispered.

Anna stood up and walked toward the castle gates. A strong but gentle breeze blew and the specs of the dandelion on Pabbie's chest came off the flower and flew away with the wind.


	20. A Plan Come To Fruition

**I**** do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Anna pushed open the wide pair of double doors and saw Drago with his hook around Elsa's neck. Elsa's pupil and iris were shown.

"So... you defeated Near. Where's the troll king? Wasn't he with you?" Drago asked.

Anna's expression turned angry and Elsa stood astonished.

"Pabbie... is dead?" Elsa asked herself.

"You did something to him before that fight. What did you do?" Anna asked angrily.

"I did the same thing to him as I did to her. Except it was Near who had control not me." Drago said.

"You monster! He sacrificed himself for me!" Anna shouted.

Elsa could tell Anna was on the verge of crying.

"I don't care how he died. All I care about is one less obstacle in my way." Drago said back.

"I'll kill you!" Anna shouted.

Anna started to run forward. Drago put the hook on Elsa's neck and Anna stopped in her tracks.

"We wouldn't want her getting hurt now do we." Drago threatened.

Anna hesitated.

"Don't worry about me Anna!" Elsa shouted.

"Quiet!" Drago yelled back.

Drago clenched his free hand and Elsa fell to her knees grasping her heart. Anna stood in fear wondering what she should do. Drago squeezed his hand harder and Elsa started to scream in pain.

"Stop!" Anna shouted.

Drago's attention was drawn to her and he relaxed his grip and Elsa looked at her through the intolerable pain she was in.

"Let her go. You can have me instead. Just don't hurt her." Anna said.

"No Anna. Don't." Elsa said weakly.

"Looks like plans will have to change." Drago thought.

Drago pointed at Elsa with his hook.

"If I were to let her go what would you do then?" Drago asked.

Anna hesitated to answer.

"Just as I thought. She would have attempted to kill me if I had done that. Now it seems I must kill Elsa to end this battle. But Anna's reaction... It's settled I know what I must do." Drago thought.

"I'd do whatever you asked of me." Anna answered.

Drago turned his head to Elsa then looked up at the sky and the moon was a three quarter moon.

"10 minutes." Drago thought.

Drago looked back at Anna.

"Very well. I'll let her go but first... the sword." Drago said.

Anna switched her glance from the sword to Drago.

"Anna no. It doesn't matter what happens to me. Don't give him what he wants!" Elsa shouted.

"Silent!" Drago yelled.

Drago clenched his free hand and Elsa grasped her heart in pain.

"No! Stop!" Anna shouted.

"Give me the sword first. Only then will she be spared." Drago said.

Drago clenched his hand harder and Elsa started to scream in pain.

"Alright." Anna said.

Anna held out the sword.

"You can have it. Just let her go." Anna said.

Drago smirked and relaxed his hand and Elsa's screams stopped. Drago approached Anna slowly. The hook in his hand disappeared as he walked. He stopped at arms reach of the sword and reached out and took hold of it by the handle. He ran his hand over the blade and smirked then looked at Anna then started to walk back to ward Elsa.

"Wise decision Princess. She's all yours." Drago said.

Drago waved his hand and Elsa went flying into Anna's arms and they embraced.

"Thank you." Elsa said gratefully

Drago looked back at the moon and smiled at its full brightness.

"It's time to reveal the true power of darkness. The third prophecy." Drago said.

Anna heard this and her head shot up.

"There's a third prophecy?" Anna asked.

"That's right. The third prophecy was almost forgotten about. Only because it hadn't been fulfilled for hundreds of years." Drago explained.

Elsa stood up from her kneeling position and stepped forward.

"Whatever this third prophecy may say, I can assure you it won't be being fulfilled while I'm still here." Elsa said.

"Whoever said you were going to be around?" Drago asked.

Drago took out the crystal from his cloak. He pulled something else out. A pendant with a gem inside. He took out the original gem and replaced it with the dark crystal. Darkness erupted from underneath Drago and sent a strong wind blowing in all directions. Drago floated upward and crossed his arms over his body and a dark sphere started to surround him.

"Your life will end here Snow Queen. I'll make sure of it. One way or another." Drago said.

The sphere completely engulfed Drago and he spread his arms out wide and a wave of darkness spread over Arendelle. Anna tried to see through the blackness.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. "Elsa!"

Anna heard the echo of a scream in a different direction and the darkness started to fade. As the space grew lighter, her vision started to become clearer. In the distance she saw two silhouettes in the distance. When the darkness lightened her eyes widened at the scene before her.

"No." Anna whispered.

Anna sprinted in the direction of the two silhouettes. The darkness faded completely and Drago had ran his hook through Elsa. Elsa fell backwards adn Anna slid on the ground and caught Elsa's head before it hit the ground. Elsa looked up at her with fear and worry in her eyes.

"Anna you can't stay here. " Elsa said weakly.

"No. I won't leave you." Anna said.

Tears started falling from Anna's face.

"You can't stay here. You'll die." Elsa said.

"I don't care." Anna said back. "I'm not leaving you. And you're not leaving me."

Anna closed her eyes and let her tears fall. She felt a gentle hand on her cheek and opened her eyes and saw Elsa smiling slightly at her.

"Anna. Please. Save yourself. It's over for me but you still have a chance." Elsa said.

Elsa took Anna's hand in hers and it started to glow blue.

"Take my powers and defeat Drago. You're Arendelle's last hope. You're queen now Anna. It's up to you." Elsa said weakly.

The blue glow faded and Elsa's breath started to become quieter.

"Elsa no." Anna pleaded.

"Goodbye Anna. I love you." Elsa said.

The strength in Elsa's hand faded and dropped out of Anna's grip and hit the ground. A tidal wave of memories came back to Anna. Each one holding a memory of Elsa. She closed her eyes and wandered into the depths of her mind where all the good memories awaited her.


	21. Broken Memories

**I**** do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

"Psst. Elsa. Elsa." Anna whispered.

Anna jumped onto Elsa's bed and started shaking her vigorously.

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa responded turning over.

Anna dropped all her wait on Elsa and sprawled her arms out.

"I just can't. the sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play." Anna said.

"Go play by yourself." Elsa said pushing Anna off the bed.

Anna sighed defeatedly then her expression lightened. Anna jumped back onto the bed and opened one of Elsa's eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled and she and Anna made their way to the great hall.

"Do the magic do the magic." Anna said.

Elsa smiled and built up power in her hands and moved them around elegantly and a snowball formed.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

Anna chuckled. Elsa threw the snowball up into the air and it exploded and a flurry of snow fell in the room.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted dancing around and jumping as she spoke.

Anna ran around grabbing snowflakes in her hand.

"Watch this." Elsa said.

Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and ice formed in the room making it an ice rink. In no time there were piles of snow everywhere. Elsa and Anna gathered up three uneven piles of snow and made a snowman. Elsa got two sticks and a carrot and gave it some arms and a nose.

"Hi I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Elsa said maneuvering the snowman's arms.

"I love you Olaf." Anna said running up and hugging he snowman.

Elsa chuckled and suddenly, the vision started to crack. The cracks grew bigger and spread throughout the vision and it shattered like a broken mirror.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna were ice skating on a lake of frozen ice. Elsa stuck close to Anna to make sure she didn't fall but they both knew what they were doing. Anna seemed to be tired to Elsa. She could tell because Anna was starting to slow down.<p>

"Need to take a break sis?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah." Anna responded.

Anna got off the ice and sprawled her arms out on the fresh snow and she sank down into the pillow of whiteness and Elsa stood towering over her looking down.

"You look comfortable." Elsa said.

Anna chuckled and sat up. Elsa sat down next to her and they put their arms around each other. Elsa waved her hand and a replica of Olaf appeared in front of them. Anna closed her eyes and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Elsa noticed Anna seemed to be afraid like she was having a nightmare. Elsa stroked the back of Anna's hair and Anna smiled and relaxed.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll never leave you." Elsa said.

Elsa picked Anna up and carried her back to the castle and she was greeted by her parents.

"She fell asleep again huh?" The King asked.

Elsa smiled.

"Yeah. This is the seventh time." Elsa said.

The King laughed and took Anna from Elsa. Your tutor is waiting for you for mathematics. I'll have Anna join you as soon as she wakes up." The King said.

Elsa bowed and ran passed her father. She faded away and the vision cracked just like the last one.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced.<p>

Elsa regally stepped by the throne with her hands clasped in front of her. And the crowd bowed as she entered.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Kai announced again.

Anna came sprinting into the room and stood at the bottom of the steps to the throne, unsure of what to do. She gave a slight wave to someone in the crowd and they waved back. Kai motioned for Anna to stand next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm supposed to..."

Kai forcefully placed Anna next to Elsa.

"Oh. Ok." Anna said.

The crowd continued to dance and the party continued. Anna and Elsa stood next toeach other awkwardly having not spoken for years. Anna cleared her throat and put a loose piece of hair behind her ear and looked away from Elsa.

"Hi." Elsa said.

Anna looked back at her.

"Hi hi me?" Anna asked pointing to herself.

Elsa nodded.

"Oh um hi." Anna said back.

There was silence between them.

"You look beautiful." Elsa complimented.

"Oh. Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean not fuller you don't look fuller but more- more beautiful." Anna rambled.

"Thank you." Elsa said.

Elsa stared out at the crowd.

"So. This is what a party looks like." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said back.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked.

They both sniffed the air.

"Chocolate." They said in unison.

They both laughed. Anna wanted despertely to continue the conversation but she was interrupted by Kai and an old man with glasses.

"Your Majesties. The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai said motioning to the old man.

"Weeselton. The Duke of Wesselton Your Majesties." The old man said.

The Duke walked forward.

"As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The Duke said.

The Duke did a bunch of weird dance moves and finished with a bow. When he put his head down his wig fell forward revealing his bald head. Anna laughed which caused Elsa to laugh as well. Elsa's laughter ceased and they both put on serious faces and the Duke looked up.

"Thank you. only I don't dance." Elsa said.

"Oh." The Duke said.

"But my sister does." Elsa said motioning to Anna.

"Lucky you." The Duke said grabbing Anna by the arm and pulling her toward the dance floor.

After the round Anna walked back over to Elsa rubbing her feet.

"Well, he was sprightly." Elsa said.

"Especially for a man in heels." Anna said back.

Elsa laughed.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked.

"I've- never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna said.

"Me too." Elsa said.

Elsa's smiled faded.

"But it can't." Elsa said.

"Why not. If we..."

"It just can't." Elsa said frustratedly.

Elsa took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna said.

About a half an hour later, Anna came back with a tall slender man by her side.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. "I mean Queen. Me again. I'd like to introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna said.

"Your Majesty." Hans said bowing.

"We would like..." Anna started."

"Your blessing..." Hans continued.

They both chuckled happily.

"Of... of our marriage." They said in unison.

Elsa was astonished.

"Marriage?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Anna said in a high pitched voice.

"I'm sorry I'm confused." Elsa said.

"We haven't really figured out all the details ourselves. Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream and... Oh! Could we live here?" Anna asked turning to Hans.

"Absolutely." Hans said.

"Oh we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us." Anna said.

"Anna wait slow down." Elsa said.

Anna turned her head to look at Elsa.

"No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"May I talk to you please? Alone?" Elsa asked.

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." Anna said.

Elsa's expression firmed.

"Fine. You can't merry a man you just met." Elsa said.

"You can if it's true love." Anna argued.

"Anna what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Anna retorted.

Elsa was visually hurt by Anna's words.

"You ask for my blessing but my answer is no. Now excuse me." Elsa said.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Hans started.

"No you may not and I think you should go." Elsa said.

Elsa walked toward the door.

"The party is over close the gates." Elsa ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty." The guard replied.

"Elsa no wait please." Anna begged.

Anna reached for Elsa's hand and pulled off her teal blue glove.

"Give me my glove." Elsa demanded reaching for the glove.

Anna pulled it away from her.

"Elsa please. I can't live like this anymore." Anna pleaded.

"Then leave." Elsa said back.

Elsa started to walk away.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna asked.

The whole entire ballroom was watching them and listening to their conversation.

"Enough Anna." Elsa said.

"No why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Anna asked.

"I said enough!" Elsa shouted swing her glove free hand across her body.

Ice was released and made a semi circle blocking Elsa off from everyone else.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke of Wesselton said.

"Elsa." Anna said quietly.

Elsa reached for the doorknob without taking her eyes off Anna. She opened the door and bolted in the other direction. She got outside to cheering people she tried to make her way through the crowd.

"Your Majesty. Are you alright?" A women asked.

Elsa backed away she hit the fountain and her hand released ice and froze the entire thing giving it a fearful design. Everyone backed away from the fountain and Elsa stared at what she had done.

"There she is. Stop her!" The Duke of Wesselton shouted.

"Please just stay away from me. Stay away." Elsa said.

Elsa accidentally shot ice out from her hand and hit the doorway of the castle. She ran in the other direction and everyone cleared a path for her.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

Anna ran after Elsa who was at the shore of the fjord.

"Elsa stop!" Anna shouted.

Elsa looked up at her then looked down at the ground and her feet started to freeze it. She looked at the fjord then stepped on the water and it froze beneath her feet. She saw the mountain on the other side of the fjord and took off freezing everything beneath her. Anna watched Elsa run farther and farther away from her and the vision cracked and broke again.


	22. Far From Over

**I**** do not own any Frozen Tangled characters involved**

Anna stared at Elsa's lifeless body with tears in her eyes.

"Elsa. I'm sorry." Anna whispered.

Anna hugged Elsa's corpse and started to sob and her tears fell to the ground one by one. Drago walked toward her with darkness emitting from underneath his feet. It gave off a slight breeze that made Anna's cloak waved back and forth.

"I have to say killing her was harder than expected. But this sword made things easier." Drago said.

Drago held the sword away from himself and something white flickered from under his hood. Anna looked up and noticed something that she hadn't at first. A gold crystal was outlined in white and started to come out of the sword and made its way toward Drago. The crystal flew into Drago's hand and the sword disappeared.

"I can't thank you enough Princess. Now I have what I need." Drago said.

The crystal went from gold to dark purple and the darkness underneath Drago exploded outward and a strong wind started to blow and ceased shortly after. Anna stared up at him wide eyed.

"Now run." Drago said.

Anna's eyes grew wider.

"Run away and never return. Or I will not hesitate to destroy whatever you hold so dear to your heart that's still alive in this world." Drago said.

Anna gently set Elsa down and bolted in the opposite direction with tears falling and being carried by the wind. Drago waited until Anna was out of sight.

"Now. It's time for the finale." Drago said.

Drago stabbed himself in the heart with the crystal and it gave out a radiant glow. The crystal melted into Drago's body and he was surrounded by a dark aura. He looked down at Elsa's body.

"It was fun Snow Queen. I'm sad it's over. I was actually starting to enjoy this little feud of ours." Drago said.

Drago smirked.

"But sadly all good things must come to an end." Drago said.

Drago grabbed Elsa's body by the throat and lifted her off the ground. A hook appeared in his free hand and he placed the metal on her cheek and a white essence started to come out of her mouth and eyes.

"Invigorating." Drago said.

Drago's smile faded.

"Her power. It's gone. She must have gotten rid of it." Drago said.

Drago growled.

"Her sister." Drago said.

A slight smile crept back onto Drago's face.

"It looks like it's not over after all. It seems like the fun is just beginning. " Drago said.

Drago let go of Elsa's neck and her body fell to the ground.

"If they think they can defeat me.."

A dark sphere engulfed Drago and he lifted off the ground. A crossed his arms across his body and spread them out wide and darkness spread throughout Arendelle.

"They'll learn just how wrong they really are." Drago said.

Drago floated down and he faced the entrance to the castle. He opened the gates and strolled in. He sat down in the throne and laughed evilly. He poked the arm rest with one finger and the brown wood color was replaced by blackness and the top of the throne grew spikes at the top. Two on each side and one in the middle. A skull rested on both side spikes. The whole throne room was replaced with darkness. The color was sapped away and there was no other color but black, grey and occasionally there was a crimson red banner. The sky turned grey and black ash started raining from the sky lightly. The banners across Arendelle changed color and the picture changed to two crossed hooks.

"Be prepared Princess. I'm coming for you." Drago said.

* * *

><p>Anna ran as fast s she could away from Arendelle trying her hardest not to look back at what she was leaving behind. She stopped running and was barely able to stand on her shaking legs. She dropped to her knees panting. For the first time since she took off, she looked back and her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped.<p>

"Arendelle." Anna said quietly.

A tear rolled down Anna's cheek at the sight.

"Elsa. No." Anna whispered.

Anna looked horrified at Arendelle. The sky was grey and the castle was a different color than before. A dark beam suddenly shot up from the sky and exploded formed the symbol of two crossed hooks.

Anna stared in fear. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. Her emotions wanted to burst but her body wouldn't let her.

"Anna!" Someone shouted.

Anna looked behind her and saw Kristoff and Repunzel running toward her. Repunzel ran into Anna's arms as soon as she got to her.

"Thank goodness you're ok. I was so worried about you." Repunzel said.

"I'm glad you're both ok too. Where's Eugene?" Anna asked.

"We set up camp. He's getting a fire started." Kristoff said.

Kristoff looked around and saw Arendelle and his eyes widened.

"What in the world?" Kristoff asked.

Kristoff looked to the left and saw a small incline of land. He ran to it and got a better look of Arendelle then looked back at Anna.

"Anna. Where's Elsa?" Kristoff asked seriously.

Anna's expression saddened.

"She's..."

Anna couldn't answer him. Kristoff knew the answer and his eyes widened further.

"No. She can't be." Kristoff said.

Repunzel pulled away and saw Anna's sad expression and she knew exactly what it meant.

"She's gone." Anna said.

Repunzel held Anna's hand.

"You're so cold." Repunzel said.

Kristoff walked over to her and held Anna's hand.

"She's right. And you're so pale. You need rest." Kristoff said.

"No. It's ok. I'm fine." Anna said.

"Anna you're exhausted." Kristoff argued.

Anna didn't make eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff. Pabbie he's..."

Kristoff's eyes widened.

"He's dead." Anna said.

Kristoff narrowed his eye brows and punched a near by tree.

"That guy is going to pay!" Kristoff shouted.

"We'll beat him Kristoff." Anna said.

Anna looked at Arendelle. Kristoff thought for a minute then looked at Anna.

"Anna. Why are you so cold? Physically?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know." Anna responded.

"Yes you do. I can tell you're subconscious. Why?" Kristoff asked again.

"I told you I don't have a reason." Anna said standing up.

"You're lying to me." Kristoff said.

Anna flung her arm to the side and an icicle shot out and pierced a near by tree. The icicle went through the bark. Kristoff and Repunzel looked at her amazed and confused.

"How did you do that?" Repunzel asked.

"Don't talk about it." Anna said.

"She gave you her powers before she died. Didn't she?" Kristoff asked.

Anna dropped to her knees crying.

"Before she died Elsa told me to stop Drago. She gave me her powers and told me I was queen. But how can I do all that if I can't even save her? I'm not a hero. I can't save one person let alone four whole kingdoms. I'm useless." Anna said as she sobbed.

Kristoff knelt down beside her and pulled Anna into his arms.

"You were a hero to her. She gave you her powers because she knew you could do this. You're giving up before the battle is even starting. That's not the Anna I know." Kristoff said.

"Look around Kristoff. It's over. Drago's unstoppable. He took Arendelle in a matter of seconds." Anna said.

"But he didn't take you." Kristoff said.

"But he took Elsa. For good." Anna said. "She was all I had left. And now she's gone."

"She's broken. Was this Drago's plan all along?" Repunzel thought.

Anna stood up and wiped her eyes and stood on the inclined piece of land.

"What are you doing?" Repunzel asked.

"Giving Drago a warning. If he messes with one of us, then he messes with all of us." Anna said.

Anna threw her arms up toward the sky and ice was shot and exploded like a firework and formed Elsa's signature snowflake which could be seen from a mile away.

* * *

><p>Drago stood on the balcony of the castle.<p>

"What is that?" Drago asked himself.

A large snowflake formed in the air.

"She's challenging me. No. More like she's warning me." Drago said out loud.

Drago stroked his chin.

"This could be interesting. The Snow Queen was a threat but her sister. I wonder how skilled she is with magic. That just gives all the more reason to accept this challenge of hers. The fact that she's doing this now must mean she's able to cope with Elsa's death but she must be broken inside. It's the perfect time to finish this. Once and for all." Drago said.

Drago laughed evilly.

"If it's a fight you want Princess it's a fight you'll get." Drago said.

Drago threw his arm up toward the sky and a dark orb exploded forming the symbol of two crossed hooks.

"Let the fun begin again." Drago said.

Drago walked back inside and sat in the throne where an army of creatures lined up in front of the throne in completely straight lines waiting for orders.

* * *

><p>Anna saw the crossed hook symbol from where she was.<p>

"What does that mean?" Repunzel asked.

"He's accepted." Anna said.

"Accepted what?" Kristoff asked.

"It's not over. Until we're all dead or he dies this war won't be over." Anna said.

"How are we going to beat him?" Kristoff asked.

"I-I don't know." Anna said.

"We have to beat him. For Elsa's sake. Losing isn't an option." Repunzel said.

Anna's hands started glowing blue.

"Looks like she agrees." Kristoff said.

Anna clenched her fist.

"I promise you Elsa. I will defeat him. Whatever it takes." Anna thought.

Anna imagined Elsa looking down at her from the sky and she smiled. The vision of Elsa smiled back then vanished.

"Anna. Are you ok?" Kristoff asked.

Anna was shaken from her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Anna said.

"So what do we do now?" Repunzel asked.

"I'll tell you what." Anna said.

Anna threw her arm to the side and a wide wave of ice cut through at least a dozen trees at the same time.

"We're going to defeat Drago. Once and for all." Anna said confidently.

THE END

**That's it. I have a planned sequel so this isn't the end of the story. It's just the end of the first part. The name of the sequel will be on my profile once I figure out a name for it. Also, shout outs to n00dles, DemonInside13, and latinbutterfly for reviewing. Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
